Sinful Embodiment
by Constance-Lirit
Summary: Sarianah and Lilith enter a haunted house after being dared to go. Evils await them inside, and only one can escape, but who? Written by Constance-Lirit and Princess Shadowfiend.
1. Chapter 1

Perched on the back seats of a minivan Sarianah, a young brunette with naturally lightly tanned skin and hazel eyes, and Lilith; an Italian girl with black hair tied in a neat bun, and apricot brown skin, stared at their intoxicated friends with wandering eyes.

Their ears burning along with their noses at the sounds of their friends singing groggily while swinging their bodies from side to side like broken pendulums to some incomprehensible music on the broken radio at the front.

A few beer cans glistening on the floor while others tilted upwards when another thick swig was taken from one. To celebrate a friend's birthday they had decided to have a few drinks, however it soon turned into a pub-crawl in a matter of hours, and then a late night road trip to god knows where.  
Unbeknownst to both girls, however, they were being driven closer to an old house which was once a famous attraction for people who loved to be frightened and surprised.

"Where are we going?" Sarianah asked, examining the dark sky outside the moving vehicle.

"To the next city over!" their hammered driver yelped in a groggy fashion.  
"Why did we let him drive?" Lilith enquired, feeling just that little bit more uncomfortable when he downed his fourth can of alcohol and tossed it out the window carelessly.

"Why we got into the van, is a better question." Sarianah stated, running a frustrated hand through her brunette hair. Her feet being kicked out along the bottom of the van to get comfortable.

After about an hour both girl's voices died down, their bodies inching closer to the right-hand side just so that their hazel eyes could get a better look at the large ominous house they where nearing.

"Where are we?" Sarianah asked, furrowing her brow.

"We decided to put on a bet." their wobbly friend explained, taking a drink of vodka from a green bottle.

"You what?" she uttered, sitting up with a confused look.

"That house there is a famous haunted house, which was built on a burial ground, apparently." another spoke, pulling open the door once he plucked his head out from the open window, and away from the girl's face.

"Why would we go in there?" Lilith questioned, refusing to budge from where she sat.

"In fact, why should we go?" the raven haired girl asked more to the point.

"If you go in, we get to the end, you'll get fifty-quid." the drunkest of the group stated, unfastening her belt while she was not looking so that he could drag her out of the van backwards.

Struggling out of his grasp Lilith stood beside Sarianah with a disgruntled growl, her body tense as she glared at him staggering towards the other two guys.

"I'm not going in there, not even for fifty dollars." Sarianah uttered, folding her arms over.

Looking at each other the three drunk teenagers put their heads together for a moment, their groggy voices muttering to one another.

"Alright," one spoke after finally coming to a conclusion. "one-hundred quid." he stated, getting a nod of confirmation from the other pair behind him.

"The answer is-" Lilith began, being cut off by one of the men suddenly yelling.

"Great! See you when you in the morning!" He called, lunging into the van as it suddenly screeched to a start.

"Hey!" Sarianah shouted, chasing after the van as it kicked up dust and picked up speed.

"Those bastards!" Lilith yelled, slowing down to a halt.

Looking at one another, and then around them, both girls turned to look at the house behind them.

"Do we have a choice?" The raven enquired, checking her phone for a signal.

"It's either we walk home, or we wait here till morning, when they come back for us." Sarianah replied, considering the latter since they had no clue where they were.

Plunking themselves down for the long haul, at the front of the door to the mansion, they both glanced around the empty environment quietly. A soft shudder passing down Sarianah's spine when the temperature outside began to drop slowly around them. Glancing back at the door the raven haired teenager stared at it.

"Maybe we should go inside, to keep warm. It's getting really cold." She uttered, looking over at the brunette.

"I guess, but keep the door open. I don't like the look of this place." she replied, getting up with Lilith to head towards the walls of the building.

Creaking open the large heavy door the pair coughed in unisons while Sarianah rubbed the rushing dust from her eye.

"This place hasn't been touched in years. Why the hell did they leave us here?" Sarianah groaned, stepping inside the dark narrow corridor.

"Drunk stupidity, I guess." the raven retorted gently while heaving a sigh, the end of her shirt being used as a rag to try clean her glasses.

Heading a little further into the building after drawing some curiousty from the pit of her stomach Sarianah glanced at the wooden walls around them. They were surprisingly well kept, despite the very place seeming abandoned.

"At least it's warm." she commented, leading them towards what they expected would be a large lobby further in.

"It's getting darker, we should probably stop." Lilith spoke up, turning to look at the door behind them which was now gone.

"The door's gone." she uttered with shock, turning completely now to try find it again.

"I think the corridor curves around." The brunette replied calmly, placing her hand on one of the walls.

Yelping with surprise Lilith pushed herself backwards, whereas Sarianah turned around quickly to look as a large metal gate came down from the ceiling to seal them both inside.

"I must have hit a switch." the brunette blurted out with shock, her hand being pulled away to allow her fingers to release a panel which was digging into the wall under her touch.

Releasing the pressure completely the dank light which was once around them went out altogether, plunging them into blind darkness.

"Shit, I can't see." Sarianah spoke, swinging her arms out in an attempt to find the wall before hesitating for a moment; what if there were more traps imbedded in the wall?

"Where the hell are we going?" Lilith asked with concern, grabbing onto the back of what she presumed was Sarianah's coat.

"I don't know." the brunette replied with a mild stammer, and a look of great confusion.

For a while they walked in a straight line, hoping to find a light that was not going to come, and as they walked Lilith could feel something faintly brush against the top of her head, and bounce off of her bun before disappearing into the darkness again.

Whatever it was it did not seem to spook Sarianah however, and as they kept moving the mysterious object seemed to go missing, however it was not gone. Hearing a bone chilling scream Sarianah almost jumped out of her skin, while Lilith felt as though she was about to have a mild heart attack.

"Oh god!" Sarianah yelled, bouncing backwards and knocking them both over onto the hard floor.

"What?" Lilith asked in a loud voice, swinging her head from left to right to try locate where the sound had come from. Squinting her hazel eyes, as if it would give her night vision, Lilith finally stopped frantically twisting and turning to look in front, and above, herself.

Examining the only slightly visible shape of something hanging above them the girl let her crinkled eyelids increase, above them was what she could only describe as a wooden tiki mask. "A mask?" she enquired in disbelief, being hauled up onto her feet by the always hardy Sarianah.

"Sorry, it took me by surprise when it screamed in my face." the brunette apologised, knocking on the rim of the mask so it would scream again.

"Who would tie masks to bits of rope?" Lilith grumbled, looking at all the different ornamental masks.

"This was a haunted house, so it's not surprising." Sarianah commented, dipping and swerving past the masks that got too close.

All around them the masks hung like decorations, each finely carved and put together with care, and a handful of experience. Some were bigger than others, while some were far creepier than most.

"I'm surprised this is all still in good nick." Lilith uttered, peering around. "Is this place really abandoned?" she then enquired, stopping with her friend to see that they had found a dead end.

"Now what?" Sarianah asked, peering around for a way out since they were unable to get through the gate back at the start. Wandering around the room the girls began to grow restless, concern passing through their minds as they began to ponder the chances that they were trapped in the house permanently.

"I have an idea." Lilith finally stated, looking at the ceiling.

"I think one of these masks will open a door, so tug on them." the raven explained, yanking at the mask so it snapped from the roof.

Pulling down one after the other each mask wailed as if it were in pain, the screams echoing through the room and corridor eerily.

"There's only two masks left now." Sarianah stated, while Lilith gave them an uneasy examination.

"One's probably a trap." the raven spoke, pushing up her glasses slowly.

"Like a proper horror film, huh?" the brunette said with a light smile, attempting to break some of the tension in the dark room.

"Which one should we pull?" Lilith asked, hesitating to touch the largest mask of the pair which had a mane made of straw and fangs poking out from a screaming expression.

"That one?" Sarianah suggested, pointing to the smallest one.

"You do it then, I'll look for the door." Lilith replied, starting to run her hands over the icy walls and step slowly around the room.

Tugging on the mask the screeching object snapped from the ceiling, and as its screams began to die down the room began to take its place. Rumbling and starting to move both girls became surprised and started to lean against the wall as the room began to tilt.

"You said it would open a door!" Sarianah stated, beginning to slip as the room tilted further.

"I guessed!" Lilith retorted, watching the masks begin to slide across the floor towards the other side of the room.

Finally tumbling the girls fell towards the new floor, while the masks dropped with, and around them. Putting out her arms Lilith hit the floor with a heavy thud, followed by Sarianah.

"Nya!" the brunette yelped, sitting up almost instantly to try figure out where they were now. Rubbing her back Lilith sat up as well, a deep groan passing her lips as her nerves screamed for salvation.

Close by a new door had shown up, with the strewn masks leading the way across the old worn down floor.

"Oh my back." Lilith complained, attempting to get back up.

"Who the hell would make a room that goes upside down? Someone could get hurt, or worse!" the brunette snapped, kicking one of the masks across the ground.

"At least there's a way out now…" the Latina relied, attempting to make light of the situation.

"This house is more dangerous than it is scary." she grumbled in reply, heading towards the wooden corridor which led into, unsurprisingly, more darkness.

"It got the uninviting part right, at least." Lilith uttered, wiping the dust from her clothes.

Heading down the cold corridor the girls came across a spiralling staircase, the metal railing creaking as they tested if it would hold up. Certain it would not fall, at least not too quickly underneath their weight, they began to step on each moaning panel which took them down what was apparently a tight cylindrical tube towards the bottom.

"Does anything in this house -not- make a sound?" Sarianah uttered, leaning against the railing to take her weight off of the unsteady steps. "This is probably not the safest fun house I've been in." she added, looking down at the near invisible floor below.

At the bottom their feet soon touched stone, which was silently approved of by both of them.

Coming to yet another dead end they glanced around the stone corridor.

"Another dead end?" Lilith enquired, not wishing to find another switch to test.

"Need some help?" a mysterious voice asked, causing them to turn and look at the corridor behind them.

From the shadows a tall pale man stopped, his long black hair flowing down his back elegantly.

"Who are you?" Lilith questioned, looking the obviously handsome man up and down, from head to toe, cautiously. Up until now they had been alone, and up until now they presumed they were the only ones who had been here in years.

"Madara." He smoothly uttered, stepping a little closer.

"How did you get down here, are you trapped as well?" Sarianah asked, beginning to blush under his heated stare.

"No." He calmly replied.

"So you work here?" Lilith enquired, but her question was ignored completely as he walked right past her to stand in front of the brunette.

Putting his hand on the wall by her head a smile crept up his face, while his almost red eyes seemed to glow faintly in the darkness.

"You wanted a way out of the corridor?" he asked gently, allowing the warm edge of his breath to pass over the shell of her ear and push her hair back.

"Yeah." Sarianah stammered, while Lilith began to glare.

"I hope you're not here to just seduce Sarianah." She commented with some annoyance.

"Sarianah?" the raven haired man spoke softly.

"What a beautiful name." he murmured, looking into her hazel eyes.

"Did anyone ever tell you how beautiful your eyes are?" he asked, observing the green standing out against the brown.

"Excuse me." Lilith stated firmly, interrupting their little scene.

For a moment Madara allowed his smile to slither away, his head turning slightly as he narrowed his eyelids, his strange crimson-tinted orbs gleaming as he bore holes into Lilith from the corner of his eye.

"Yes?" he asked coldly.

"You said you knew a way out?" she uttered, crossing her arms expectantly.

Standing up straight he nodded once, his head turning back so that he could gently observe Sarianah, who was standing below him, one more time before hitting a switch which caused her to fall back and slip down a chute.

"Oi!" Lilith yelled, attempting to go after her. The door however shut quickly before she could do anything.

"What the hell did you do?" she enquired angrily, unable to open the panel again.

"Separating you." He plainly replied.

"Why?!" she yelped, turning around to chase after him.

"You're in the way." he answered with a shrug, his heel being pressed against the floor to open up a trap door at her feet.

Yelping with surprise Lilith fell through the narrow gap and plummeted down as he watched with a smirk before disappearing with a whip of his open cloak.


	2. Chapter 2

Sliding down the tunnel Sarianah watched as images began to flicker past her eyes on the roof of the metal tunnel above her while green and red lights kept the trip alight. Being spat out of the bottom the brunette spun while the room twirled before her eyes.

So far the entire house had been nothing by falling about and an array of traps, and she had a funny feeling that the chute was not the end of it. Eventually coming to a stop Sarianah tried to shake off the dizziness and stand up to try assess the situation.

So far she had learned the basic layout of the house, which made it feel like a house of tricks than it did a house meant for ghosts and ghouls. She had also figured out that there were other people in the house with them, or at least one person for now, and lastly she had now lost track of Lilith, and could only hope that she was alright elsewhere.

Heading across the empty room Sarianah stopped when something odd crossed her vision, and so she began to squint her eyes. Stopping what appeared to be a body on the floor in the distance she gasped, her feet tapping off of the floor as she stepped closer towards the carcass. Quickly it became apparent that the body did not have a head, and that it was marinating in its own fluids.

Allowing her eyes to widen the brunette took a step back when the body started to twitch at the hands, and then rise into a sitting position. So it was just another trick, or so that was what she had come to the conclusion of before it then stood up on its own two feet and then bent down to place its hands in a rusty bucket.

From the bucket the body picked up a head and pressed it against the broken flesh at the base of the once connected throat. In a rather surreal twist the now fully functional corpse stood silently in the centre of a circle with gore dried into its pale skin before turning slowly.

The man was as pale as silver, and had light grey hair to match, which was pressed back against his head; and though he only had a pair of trousers on the blood that had dripped down his body stayed there like a crimson coat, covering his body from unwanted eyes.

Calmly and serenely the man calmly opened his eyes, however his purple orbs shimmered fiercely as he began to stare at Sarianah from across the room. By now she knew something was not right about the house either; not only was there something wrong with the building, but there was something unexplainably disturbing about the people trapped inside. Then again, the tricks could just be so convincing that she was starting to believe them, however that seemed more like wishful thinking the longer she stayed within the building's walls.

"Who the fuck are you?" He asked, stepping out of the circle and pool of blood.

"I could ask you the same question." She remarked, staring into his violet eyes.

"What are you doing here?" the strange man snapped back, narrowing his eyes further.

"I'm lost if you must know; and some creep named Madara just threw me down a chute and separated me from my friend!" Sarianah explained, knitting her eyebrows together as she looked around the room for a way forward.

"Madara dropped you down here?" he asked, seamlessly lightening his tone and furrowed his brows.

"Is he a friend of yours?" she inquired, looking him up and down cautiously.

"Fuck no." the albino snorted, pulling a knife from his back and dropping it to the floor.

"I guess it's playtime."

Allowing a crude grin to crawl up his face the man stepped closer still, his purple eyes starting to drill into the back of Sarianah's mind. Like he was there, he was then gone, but not missing. Appearing behind her he wrapped his arms around her arms and stomach, his arms pulling her closer to his chest while he pushed his face close to her neck.

Parting his lips he began to ghost the tip of his tongue up her neck to the edge of her lobe, his teeth nipping onto it to bite gently before running the shell of her ear between his teeth till he reached the top before biting gently once more.

Running his palms down either side of her waist he soon placed his hands onto her hips and squeezed gently, his thumb flicking up slowly to hitch up the edge of her black shirt and touch her skin. Retracting her warm skin away from his cold touch Sarianah let a soft murmur pass her lips, however she found herself unable to move or think straight.

Pushing his hand up he soon put his entire hand across the centre of her stomach, his hip pressing against the back of her as she tried to pull herself away from him to no avail.

Running his hand up to rest on her ribs he began to run a circle until her skin began to turn to goosebumps, his lips being pressed against the back of her ear softly as he soon touched the wire at the bottom of her bra.

Slipping his fingertips up across her left breast he began to swirl the tip of his tongue over the edge of his fang. Passing over her nipple behind the plain black fabric he gently began to lift and push one of the straps to the side so that he could slide his hand into the cup slowly.

Running his hand over her warm and soft skin the young silver haired man delved into the warm cup completely, causing his nail to bump against her slightly erect nipple, followed by the pad of his fingerprint. Swirling his hand clockwise and then anticlockwise he soon began to draw delicate moans from the surprisingly sensitive girl.

Slipping his spare hand down towards the rim of her cargo pants he soon slipped his hand past the band and started to stroke the bulge of her hip bone lightly in time with his other hand.

Caressing her skin he soon allowed his hand to drift down towards the edge of her heat, the moisture touching his hands as he finally run his index finger down between her lips.

He however stopped when he reached a small bundle of nerves at the top, and soon he had began to swirl his finger against it gently. Instantly Sarianah voiced her opinion on the velvet touch of both his hands, the moans coaxed from her lips whispering their way around the room.

Pushing past her ring and going into her tight heat the man seemed to purr as he shut his eyes for a moment, his nails being used to scratch her soft spot and her nipple before he stopped caressing her upper spot so that he could fully concentrate on Sarianah's moist tunnel. Starting to pump his hand against her quickly he soon added his index, and removed his ring finger.

Moaning loudly as he hit against the right area inside her the brunette could hear just as clearly as he could just how turned on she had become down below, as soon enough the sound of her wet heat started to drift up towards their ears when he slammed into her harder and rougher than the first few strokes.

"Say 'Hidan'." the silver haired man murmured into her ear, starting to grin from one ear to the next. However he only got a moan in reply, but it did not deter him from trying again.

"Call my name." he hissed this time, biting onto her ear roughly but, again, he only got another hearty mewl.

"C'mon, bitch, say my name." he growled, slamming his hand into her again before it all seemed to just end.

Confused beyond recognition Sarianah looked around her as the room she was once in started to move into the distance, her body moving on its own without her permission before she soon realised that someone was in fact carrying her down the corridor.

Going through a small door in the wall, which shut over just as quickly as it opened, the brunette could hear Hidan cursing to high heaven on the other side when he banged right into the wall while trying to give chase.

"He's always doing this, un." the stranger spoke to himself, pushing the girl further up his shoulder before starting to slow down once they gradually came a fair distance away from where they had started.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally Sarianah's thoughts settled and she began to kick her feet as she spoke.

"What the bloody hell is going on?!" she demanded, inwardly applauding herself when her foot connected with his stomach, causing him to release her with a grunt.

"What was that for, un?!" he questioned, narrowing his eyes.

As the man with a strange accent spoke she landed gracefully on her feet in front of him, her head then tilting up so that she could finally get a good look at the man properly.

From first glance she could tell that his skin was a darker tan than her own, and that his hair was unusually long for a man's, but then again, so was that creep Madara's hair. In a way his vibrant golden blond hair also seemed to give the darkness surrounding them a source of light.

However, what got her to freeze to the place she was now standing at was his almond shaped eyes, and his piercing cobalt orbs which floated in the centre of his sclera, his very pupils invading the privacy of her soul to a point that she felt almost violated.

"Hey." he spoke, snapping his fingers together close to her face to automatically yank her from her trance like state.

"How are you doing that?" she asked, not daring to make eye contact with him again.

"Doing what, un?" he asked, lifting one sleek eyebrow up his forehead.

"That 'eye' thing. It's like I keep getting hypnotized." Sarianah explained, and for a moment the blonds eyes widened before he barked a sharp laugh.

"Oh that. It's a bad habit for vampires, un. Sorry about that." He uttered, curving the edge of his lip into a crooked grin which faltered when he noticed she was giving him a weary look.

"What?" he enquired, giving her a precarious expression.

"Did you just say… 'vampire'?" she asked, backing away slowly.

"Vampires aren't real." she quickly added to the unamused look that he gave her.

His feet were stepping across the floor as he followed her backwards until her back was against the icy stone wall. Placing a hand next to her head he leaned in until the tip of his nose was inches from her own, his expression lifeless of any emotion but seriousness.

"I don't know what kind of bedtime stories you threw away as a kid, but I assure you that we are as real as they can get, un." he snarled to flash his gleaming white fangs, while forcing his irises to flicker blood red.

"Still don't believe me?" he then enquired.

With a small scream Sarianah swiftly sent a knee blow to his jewels and ducked under his arm in that split second to take off in a frantic sprint, hollering her friend's name as she went.

"Lilith! Where the hell are you?!" she yelled from the top of her lungs.

Until that time Lilith had been plummeting far below the house, fear plundering her mind as her heart banged within her chest. Being pushed out the nethermost place of the tunnel the raven haired girl watched as the darkness around her turned to light.

In a plethora of emerald greens and rubies reds the teenager was almost relieved of the fright that was asphyxiating her mind, her hazel eyes shuddering as she hit a net like structure at her back but continued to fall until it took her weight and slowed her down to what felt like a grinding halt.

Laying with her body spread out across the wires, Lilith stared at the ceiling with wide eyes and dead irises. One of her arms had fallen at an angle so that it hung from the thread, while her leg on the opposite side kicked lifelessly back and forth like an unsteady pendulum until finally she lay like a motionless broken puppet.

Dead and cast away Lilith let the lights float past her like neon fireflies, her mind a million miles from home and her body frozen to the bone. Against her ears the sound of shots struck in her head and rang up the iron wires towards the walls, the wounds across her body burning her skin as the pain left a bitter taste in her mouth.

Slowly she moved her quivering hand up to touch the blood on her lips, her imagination working overtime to tell her that the sharp snapping thunder of drums coming from the wires were dictating the end of her days, and the rhythm of seconds she had before her fall towards the bottom stated all over again.

Waiting for the inevitable Lilith placed her hand onto her chest, her eyes moving as she waited for the final call; and when it came, the silence was broken and her windpipe opened wide. From the pits of her lungs she began to scream, her body pursuing the wires falling around her in a race against the clock to beat them to the ground first. Becoming tangled in the thread Lilith hit into a table at the bottom and then bounced off onto the hard floor, causing a cry of pain to be thrown from her mouth.

"Ohh.." the ebony haired girl moaned, shaking herself lightly to see if her body was still intact.

"Ow…" she went on, shakily dragging her elbows across the floor to pull her upper torso up from the grime encrusted ground.

Inching her eyes around the room with her eyelids crinkled to a half-lidded gaze Lilith took in the dull blue light around her.

Drawn to her knees the girl had suddenly became jaded about the pain her body had been in no more than a second ago, her mind wrapped up in the room which seemed to be held at a still and permanent embrace of poignant emotion.

Close by, on an old rotten table, a television sat above her, its two metal aerial which sat fully erect on either side allowing a wisp of electricity to occasionally run up it, causing them to quiver lightly. From the deficient T.V screen an abounded station crackled with a plaintive murmur, the blue and white fractions of light drawing Lilith to her feet and closer to its gaze. The square panel which held the most light sat plainly in the centre, while crosshatch strands slithered out in a crooked fashion along the edges.

Reaching out to run her hand across it the Latina slowly reached for the button to switch it off, causing the room to drop into limpid silence. Walking towards the further reaches of the room Lilith observed the walls, each specious area decayed to a point that the paint was cracked and falling to the floor below. Clearly no one had been in the room for a very long time, however the poignant smell and taste of dust and age was not present.

Smelling the air again the raven haired woman looked around herself, the thought that she had just misconceived the idea that she was alone in the room causing her to shudder slightly. Faintly in the air around her the girl could smell perfume, but just as quickly as it was there the scent had disappeared. With no other time to spare on such a thought Lilith was quickly drawn away from her jaunty examination of the room when a voice caught her attention.

"Lilith!" she heard them say.

"Sari?" she replied.

"Lilith, Lilith where are you?!" she heard them yell again, causing her to body and mind to be vivified from its previous state.

"Sari, I'm over here!" she called, turning around the room from where she stood to look at every open door available.

However, Lilith could feel her dicrotal heartbeat stop for a moment as she heard hard and fast footsteps right above her.

"Sarianah, I'm beneath you!" she yelled, placing the side of her hand by her lips to try project her voice.

"Lilith, damn it, where are you?" Sarianah called again.

Quickly it dawned upon her that she could not be heard, and quickly the footsteps above her began to disappear. Flicking her head from left to right Lilith furrowed her brow, only one door would lead upstairs, but she was not sure which one to take.

Finally coming to a swift conclusion the teenager began to head towards a door, however she quickly came into contact with something on the other side and fell backwards with a squeak onto her backside. Flicking her head up expecting to see Sarianah Lilith's hope soon diminished when a large black creature pulled its head through the door to look down at her.

Staring up at it with wide eyes the raven haired teen looked it over from top to toe. It was a long meek beast with a white mask for a face, and two tiny red dots which where like pupils in the centre of the ominous black eyeholes.

With its appearance the lights in the room seemed to go out, and as Lilith scrambled to grab her phone from her pocket her heart began to beat painfully in her chest. Shining the phone's light up at the door the creature that was once there was now gone, causing her to ponder if she had merely imagined it.

Taking a deep breath Lilith tapped the screen to her mobile now and again to keep the light on as she attempted to look for a different door to go through, a small mutter soon passing her lips.

"Damn it, these clothes were expensive…" she murmured to herself, her wrist twisting about as she waved the weak phone-light around the room once again.

Jerking her head to the side to the sound of a faint thud in the distance Lilith began to turn and take slow, cautious steps to where she presumed the sound had come from, and after a few moments she heard it again. This time it was much clearer than before, and to her surprise, but not her joy, it was right next to her.

Frozen to the spot, and holding her breath with wide eyes, Lilith could not shake off the wave of Goosebumps forming across her skin. Beneath her feet a low rumble shook the ground but she managed to keep her footing the first time, however when it happened a second time it quickly became an arduous task, and once again, she fell on her rump.

"How many times am I going to suffer severe bruising on my butt?" the teenager enquired softly to herself, while one hand slid over her hip to try soothe the stinging sensation.

Behind her a deep, human like growl mirthlessly replied, and slowly, with horror filled eyes, she turned her head to look over her shoulder.

Inching her vision upwards through the darkness Lilith stopped to stare straight into a pair of pinprick green orbs, her now erratic hand iterating across the ground until she found her phone.

Putting on the light and flashing it at their legs the raven haired teen took a firm gulp of air, her arm tilting the phone slowly up the silhouettes shape towards their face which was well above her.

Stopping on their face Lilith did not hold the phone there for longer than a second, however it was all the time she needed to take in not only his tea-stained tanned skin, but the man's ferocious green orbs floating in solid crimson sclera, which were vibrantly burning holes into her figure.

This man was definitely mesomorph; he had large well built arms, thick legs, a large set of shoulders, and extremely dangerous looking hands to match. He was the sort of man Lilith did not want to stick around and get to know, not when he seemed to have been examining her like a piece of meat.

The mask covering his face did not bode well for her either, and just as she spoke the words, 'Uh-oh', she had jolted to her feet and had began running like a frantic banshee that had gone bat shit insane in any other direction but the one he was standing in.

How she found anything in the pitch black room was beyond her, and how she found an exit without looking was an even bigger mystery, however she was not about to slow down or stop to think it over.

Behind her the creature that had put her off Christmas colours for life was hot on her heel, his heavy footsteps overpowering her softer touch with ease.

Turning to see where he was behind her the teenager suddenly, and unexpectedly, collided face to face with Sarianah, who was searching for her down another corridor. Comically bonking into one another they quickly became tangled together as Lilith bounced the brunette around to face another corridor, while the raven herself tried to pry her arms and legs out from her friends own.

"Lilith!" she yelped, clearly happy to finally see a friendly face.

"Sari Berry. Can't chat now, run!" Lilith wailed, thundering down a new and unfamiliar hallway.

"Huh?" she replied, clearly confused to why her friend had suddenly left her in the dust.

Turning to look in the direction Lilith had come from she did not stay a moment longer and began to run after her, easily catching up to run side by side with her instead.

"You fucking idiot! What did you do?!" Sarianah questioned.

"I didn't do anything! If you hadn't been standing there like an idiot that Madara guy wouldn't have separated us!" Lilith yelped back.

"Oh he was sexy, and irresistible, and you know it! You were staring at his ass, I saw you!" the brunette retorted.

"Oh, just shut up and run!" the Latina snapped, twisting her head further to see that the monster was much closer now.

Being suddenly shoved to the side Lilith and Sarianah entered a forked hallway, while the creature zoomed past them, but he quickly stopped to turn back.

Feeling her heart starting to fail on her Lilith soon found herself being forced to hitch a ride on the brunette's back, which did make it easier for them to go twice as fast. Squeaking and gasping with surprise Lilith watched as an axe was swung down near their heads, however Sarianah manoeuvred out of the way fast enough to avoid the weapon taking off her feet.

"Was that an axe?" the brunette questioned with dismay, too afraid to turn around and find out for herself.

"Could you expect less?!" Llith screamed back, daring to look over her shoulder to see the monstrosity a bit more clearly now that they were running through a hallway with more light.

The age of the building had allowed moonlight to filter through cracks in the walls, however on seeing how he properly looked in more detail Lilith had began to wish she had not turned around.

Lilith had anticipated that he was big, but not giant. His greasy shoulder length brown hair swishing from side to side as he held the axe up by the haft in strong hands, which only highlighted and exaggerated the peculiar stitch like markings which slashed his skin all over his uncovered arms.

Staring right into his eyes Lilith could feel her cheeks beginning to feel flush, and as she quickly turned herself away to face where she was going. How could she possibly find that horrible thing behind them even moderately attractive?

He had the look of a rabid animal in the depths of his eyes, and a strand of drool stretched between his strong teeth while his mouth hung open in excitement.

The man behind them was enjoying every second of what he was doing, and would only enjoy it more when he got to do what he was planning. So why on earth was she even considering him 'handsome', the very man who was going to chop her into little bits?

Spotting another dead end coming up in front of them Lilith let her mind drop the subject for now, while her mouth began to hang open slightly.

"Mother fucking… Damn it!" Sarianah yelled in an obviously pissed off tone, causing the Latina to cringe.

Leaping off of her back Lilith turned to face the man head on, however moments later Sarianah had taken her place to stand in front of her protectively.

Grinding to a halt he soon got into a dangerous game of deathly glares with the tomboy, while Lilith grabbed her mouth to stifle a scream when she saw black tendrils begin to slither out like worms escaping wet mud across the stitches on his body.

"Lilith." she begins, watching as the bulky man approached them further from the shadows.

"Back away. Now." she demanded firmly.

Her ebony haired friend shook her head however, her lips growing firm as she spoke.

"You wont be able to stand up to him, not when he has an axe, and… And those things." she stated bluntly.

"I said back away! If anyone has more experience in fighting then it's me!" Sarianah retorted, narrowing her eyes.

Shoving the taller girl away and rolling to the side the brunette avoided another swing from the axe and bent her hip narrowly to avoid a graze from one of his tendrils.

Glancing back from the corner of her eye she could see Lilith was still standing there however.

"Damn it, I said run!" she plighted.

"I'm not leaving without you!" the Latina snapped back.

"I don't give a fuck!" she yelled in response, ducking swiftly as a thread trimmed a few strands of her soft brown hair maliciously.

Running towards the large man, which took him by surprise, Sarianah quickly did a crescent kick to knock the axe from his hand, causing him to yell in fury. Lunging after the shorter brunette with only his bare hands he missed as she was too quick for him, her knee swerving up as she simply stepped to the side before delivering a blow to his groin.

"Saria look out!" Lilith yelped, however the brunette was too late to react as a tendril shot out and wrapped itself around her neck.

Ready to crush her windpipe he lifted her three feet in the air, a crooked smirk etching its way up his face.

"You fucking… idiot!" she coughed out, glaring at Lilith from the corner of her eye.

"I told you t-to run-!" she stuttered, being cut short as her face began to turn a light shade of blue.

Her arms falling limp at her sides as her head tilted down and rolled to the side, before finally her eyes started to shut over slowly.


	4. Chapter 4

Rushing towards his side Lilith managed to dodge most of the sleek black thread, her hands grasping onto the ruined shirt he was wearing tightly as a few began to stab into her.

"Please, let her go!" she begged, tugging at his clothes roughly.

"I'll do anything, just let her go!" she plighted, attempting to claw his wrists instead in the hopes of making him loosen his hold on Sarianah.

Seeming to contemplate what she had said the thread loosened ever so slightly, allowing a hacking cough and ragged breaths to pass through Sarianah's mouth and into her lungs.

"Anything?" the large man enquired in a viperish tone, his eyes flicking down to look at the trembling girl who was still tugging at him desperately.

"Yes, anything, please, just let her go!" Lilith nodded profusely, attempting to mollify him in anyway possible.

Slowly, with some second thoughts involved, the large creature finally released the petite brunette, allowing her to fall to the floor with a small thud. Taking no other delays he soon turned to the other female, who was in floods of tears while wearing an expression of fear and dismay as she looked down at Sarianah.

Attempting to see if she was alright Lilith found herself being held back by the tendrils, which were sharply pressing their edges against her skin so that she would not move. Prizing her head up by her lower jaw the man stared into her eyes, his emerald and ruby eyes searing into her mercilessly.

"You said 'anything'?" he gruffly enquired, drilling his pupils into her own when he had established eye contact.

"Y-yes." Lilith stuttered, letting a few loose tears fall from the corners of her eyes.

"Then come with me." he stated, turning to stride away.

"Wait, what about Sarianah?" the raven asked, hesitant to budge.

"Leave her, or else I'll finish the job." he muttered, using the black thread to push her backwards towards him.

Listening to the heavy foot steps, mixed with the small pitter-patter of the Latina's, fade away into the distance Madara stepped out from the shadows, a small frown marring his lips upon seeing the object of his desire lying on the floor with an eyesore bruise darkening around her neck. Standing above her he kneeled down next to her motionless body and gently flipped her onto her back.

"This wasn't exactly what I had planned out. Who knew she would turn out to be such a problematic girl?" Madara uttered, whilst tracing his fingertips along her torso in a way that made her shirt ride up to reveal her soft, yet flat stomach.

Quickly an idea switched on in his mind, and a devious smirk spread across his lips. Bending down lower he traced his entire hand over her stomach beneath her shirt, forming meaningless patterns as he went until he heard her breath hitch.

'She's very sensitive' he mused to himself, moving to straddle her and kiss her neck gingerly.

After a while Madara soon came to the conclusion that, as much as he enjoyed listening to her small and sudden gasps, he wanted to know what her other 'sounds' would be like to his keen ears; and with that thought set in his mind he moved his face down to her waist line so that he could trail his lips across her skin where his hands had left Goosebumps.

Working his way up her ribcage Madara kissed each rib bone in turn while Sarianah made a murmur of content, which then turned into an audible moan when he flicked his tongue over her baby soft flesh, his taste buds picking up the faintest hint of cinnamon.

Nudging the bridge of her bra with his nose Madara pushed it out of the way with his hands, his crimson eyes dancing with mischief while watching her bountiful bosoms bounce out from their supportive prison.

Allowing himself a moment of rest the raven haired man watched as her nipples reacted instantly to his icy breath, the petal pink nubs perking up into delectable rosy little Barratts Spogs that begged for attention.

With teeth gleaming past his smiling lips he separated them to hip the tip of his treat, his ears quirking to the sharp intake of air coming from close above his tilted head.

Trapping the hardened piece of skin between his teeth lightly he began to hover and swirl the tip of his tongue over its surface, drawing the faintest whimper from the girl, but she still did not seem close to waking up. Her chest being the only thing to fully state she was still alive as it moved up and down with quickened breaths.

Lost in the midst of this Madara had nearly let the strange sound coming closer towards him go unnoticed, however when the odd repetitive 'zu' rung clear as day he swiftly rearranged the girl's garments and merely sat next to her form innocently.

From the ground a green plant emerged and then opened, allowing a pair of yellow eyes to peep out of the darkness across from them in between the leaves.

"Zetsu." Madara spoke first, narrowing his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing that was dully noted, albeit groggily by Sarianah, was that her throat hurt like hell, whilst the second thing she bothered to notice was that she felt like she was being observed by more than one person.

Feeling the freezing stone beneath her through the fabric of her loose, yet normally sturdy, shirt, the brunette learnt quickly that she was lying on her back. When a hot breath wafted over her face it took all of her willpower not to even twitch, lest she give away the fact that she was now fully conscious to the room around her.

"She doesn't seem to be waking up anytime soon, Naraka." a deep and suave voice spoke.

"I doubt she'd still be out Animal. Kakuzu didn't choke her that hard." the second mysterious figure's voice in the room uttered darkly, with a deeper and much harder edge to it.

"But what about that girl Kakuzu took with him?" the deep voice spoke again curiously, but with a rather soft tone this time.

"That girl is of no importance Human, so let him do as he wishes." the man in question replied, allowing their feet's path ring across the floor as they stepped closer to the 'unconscious' girl's body.

In the deeper areas of the mansion Lilith had been standing quietly by a wall, the emerald smog that swirled around the room lighting the toxic green tears running down her face. Hearing heavy footsteps the ebony haired girl rubbed away the water at the edge of her eye, her face growing firm as she tried to keep a straight face when the tanned man came in.

He did not look or say anything to her however, he merely walked right past her and sat down on an old, rickety chair to stare aimlessly at the television she had turned off before.

Attempting to concentrate on the crackling noises etching through the silence to calm herself down Lilith looked around the room, the very place where she was going to be until he either killed her or let her go. She knew getting away from him would require a lot of running though, as he did not seem the type to feel anything positive.

Deciding to distance herself from him Lilith wandered across the room, the floorboards hissing underneath her feet as she led herself to a table at the other end. Peering down at the dusty wooden furnishing she reached her hand out slowly to pick up an doll of some kind.

From what she could tell its head was made of wood, and it was carved crudely. It's eyeless sockets were sunken in, and its face was wrinkled to resemble an old woman with a crooked nose, and ridged bump on the bridge of it.

Running her hand down the side of its head she began to weight the light doll, her glasses reflecting the tarnished thread dress and veil it was wearing, which was too small for the over pronounced forehead. At the bottom of the white fabric the dress had been wrapped around and twisted until it resembled a ghost more than a person.

Woven into the dress, and hung around its neck, there was a grey rope, with three shells interlocked at its chest, but Lilith was not quite sure if they were to symbolise anything, or if they were merely there for decoration.

Playing with stubs that made up its arms the Latina had not noticed the strange man lurking towards her, his green and red eyes locked onto the back of her head as he crept closer. Lifting up another doll to look at she observed its warped surface and small carved out eyes quietly, her thumb rolling a couple of the pearls that were wrapped around it for decoration.

All along the edges of the neatly cut body there were beads, the seams stitched shut and the doll stuffed to keep it shapely. The veil upon its head was garnished with beads and two long strands of pleated rope hung at either side, the ends weighed down by a single pearl as it flowed down the front of the doll, which Lilith presumed was supposed to be a child.

The fabric used to hold it together looked dry and was just about as wrinkled as its delicate wooden face, the very sight making Lilith handle them with care and ponder just how old they really were.

"Do you like them?" a deep and ominous voice growled into her ear, causing the woman to flinch and draw the pair of dolls towards her chest as she spun around to look up at her captor.

"What?" she asked quickly, her eyes as big as dinner plates while her mouth hung open slightly.

"Do you like my friends?" he enquired again, looming over her with greasy brown hair that resembled needles against his cheeks.

"Oh, ohm…" Lilith uttered, drawing the dolls away from her to look down at them nervously.

"They're interesting." she finally stated, unsure of what to really say about them.

"D-Did you make them yourself?" the raven haired girl then asked, daring to look up from the dolls to him.

"Yes." he gruffly uttered, flicking his eyes down to her meek hands as she slowly put them back down on the table.

"Do you want one?" he asked, glancing to a knife that had seen better days, and not so much rust.

"No!" she yelped unintentionally, her body and soul cringing just about as much as he glared down at her.

"I mean, no thank you. I'm not that interested in toys, I grew out of them pretty quickly." Lilith rambled on at about a hundred miles an hour.

"They're not toys." the man hissed with narrowed eyes.

"They're company, but I don't expect you to appreciate them just yet." he grumbled, staring at her.

"If I'm not here to keep you company, what do you have planned for me, exactly?" the girl asked hesitantly.

"Planned?" he questioned.

"You're imprisoning me here, but don't have anything planned for me?" she asked, hitching her eyebrow. This guy did not seem as smart as he first let on.

Lifting his head in thought the large beast thought for a moment before looking down at her, his eyes flashing as though he had come to a conclusion.

"You would make a nice doll." he murmured, lifting his hand slowly to cup the side of her face.

"I have something planned for you." he went on, rubbing his rough palms against her velvet skin.

Glancing at the crooked dolls Lilith let a small gulp drag itself down her throat, she did not want to end up carved like a pumpkin if turning her into a doll was his idea.

"What exactly?" she asked, inching her head out of his large hand carefully.

Saying nothing else he merely slinked off out of the room, leaving the teen to overwhelm herself with worry.

"I have to get out of here." she stated firmly, walking carefully towards the door he had first brought her through.

Poking her head out to make sure no one was around the raven stepped out and started to stride as fast as possible, but a few seconds later she had walked right into the same black beast that she had met in the dark before.

Being chased back into the room Lilith tried to shut the door, however it quickly barged its way in and followed her to the centre of the room before grabbing and lifting her off the ground.

"Put me down!" Lilith yelped, kicking and struggling while it increased its hold upon her body and turned her over to face it instead.

"I said put me down!" she yelled again, attempting to pull herself out before changing to wrapping her arms around herself when it tried to open her jacket.

"What are you doing?!" the teenager plighted, having her arms pried from around her and the first few buttons to her coat torn off.

Seconds later she was engulfed in darkness, her face being pressed against a hot and sticky tongue. Gritting her teeth together Lilith began to kick and flail and the large black beast tilted its head up, its arms holding onto her hips to ease her towards the back of its throat.

Wrapping its long green tongue over her and then along her the Italian continued to curse and yell at the top of her lungs until eventually her head was stuck inside the entrance to its throat, silencing anything else she could have possibly screeched.

Outside her legs were bent and wriggling as it gulped back another bit of her body, sucking her butt past its teeth.

"Spit her out." the tanned man uttered, entering the room quickly after realising one of his pets had started eating the woman.

Pausing the creature tilted his head back down to look at his master while Lilith's legs hung loosely from between its lips. Glaring at the creature dangerously the beast did not wait a second more to open its mouth and regurgitate her back up, the girl falling right into the man's arms from above with a soft thud and gentle grunt.

Quickly the black creature turned and stomped off out of the room, its imaginary tail tucked firmly between its legs, leaving Lilith in the arms of her annoyed savior.

"You tried to leave the room." he blatantly spoke, staring down at her with simmering intent.

"You can't blame a girl for trying." she sighed softly, one of her hands gripping firmly onto his shirt to try steady herself in his arms.

Thinking about how strong his arms were around her for a couple of seconds the teenager soon went from relaxed to tense. A blush beginning to creep up her face as her mind finally putting two and two together and caused her to realise that she was literally in his arms, at least a meter or more off the ground.

Slowly tilting her head up Lilith looked at him quietly, her lips pursed together as the soft petal pink tint that floated over her nose grew a little brighter. Looking into each others eyes the raven haired girl almost let her mind glaze over and allow the world to float by, however the moment was quickly destroyed when the man carelessly spread his arms and dropped her to the ground with a heavy bump.

"Try to escape again, and I wont save you. If my pets don't get you, then I will." he gruffly stated, turning to walk away.

"You've gotten drool on my shirt." he snidely grumbled, disappearing into the darkness at the corner of the room mysteriously.

"Drool?" Lilith asked, lifting her arms to observe her jacket.

"Oh, ew!" she then squeaked, bolting up onto her feet to shake her arms in disgust.

"This jacket cost a lot of money!" she plighted, clawing at the buttons swiftly to yank it off.

She had not planned for it to have seeped through however, and as she had just gotten the defiled coat off she then felt the full brunt of the cold room hitting her wet skin and thin, soggy white school blouse.

"You have to be kidding me!" Lilith groaned, pulling at the bottom of her shirt in dismay.


	6. Chapter 6

Elsewhere anxiety was making the task of sitting still nearly impossible for Sarianah, her nerves twitching as she attempted to control herself as she nearly jolted up when someone ghosted their finger down her neck.

"She's much more appealing than the others, isn't she Pein?" one voice spoke, however the recipient merely scoffed aloud.

"It's been way too long. Move, I'm going to wake her up." 'Pein' stated plainly, moving closer to the girl.

'Uh oh. Wait! This could be my chance to get away!' Sarianah thought, preparing herself to move on the right signal.

When strong, thick hands grasped a hold of her shoulders she knew they were about to shake the living daylights out of her, and so she immediately kicked the man in the gut with both feet while giving a short battle cry; a habit she could never quite break out of.

Feeling his grip loosen she then preformed a bit of a break-dance on her target and did a windmill, the very move kicking him in the face and knocking him backwards so she could swiftly do a handstand and flip up onto her feet, and then land into a fighting stance.

Obtaining his balance the burly ginger caught the sound of faint snickering and looked to the one with a ponytail.

"Got your face kicked in, didn't you?" he asked, smirking snidely.

With a growl Naraka rubbed his soon-to-be black eye, glaring sharply when the other long titian haired male joined in the humour.

"It's not like you to get beaten around by a girl." he commented, grinning at an angle.

"Damn it just shut up!" Naraka snapped, just about ready to pounce on one of them.

"Enough!" a voice stated much louder than the rest, causing everyone to turn and loook at Pein.

Their expressions dropping back to emotionless at the sight of his displeased scowl.

After finally having enough Pein raised his hand, the group glancing at him patiently.

"Stop screwing around and catch her." he ordered, observing as the pair stepped forward to grab a hold of Sarianah.

Bolting to the side in an attempt to escape the brunette found that it proved futile when a hand grabbed the back of her shirt, lifting her a foot into the air.

Screeching in anger she tried to claw at the hand that was rudely manhandling her while she lashed her feet out in their direction.

"Damn you bloody assholes! Fucking put me down!" she yelled furiously, her face screwing up in flustered anger.

"God, she's worse than Hidan." one of them muttered before grabbing her legs to keep them still.

He should have had someone restrain her arms however, because now she was yanking mercilessly at his hair.

"AGH! Make her let go!" he snapped, trying to tug himself out of her grasp.

"You let go first damn it!" Sarianah retorted aggressively, continuing the tug of war until finally both Pein and Human grabbed a hold of her hands and squeezed her knuckles in, exerting pressure onto her until she was forced to let go.

"It took all four of us to restrain her." Naraka commented, inwardly smirking as Animal held her legs closed with one arm rub his now messy hair.

Before she could even blink Sarianah sat on her knees in Animal's lap, his legs folded Indian style and his large hands pinning her arms to her sides.

"Wh-what the hell?!" she stammered, struggling to break free of his iron grip.

"Let go of me!" she demanded. Instead of doing as she requested however, she was forced to lean back when he pulled her arms down, the back of her head resting against his shoulder.

A hand cupped her breast from nowhere, causing a surprised yelp of 'nya!' to be heard. He then trapped both her wrists between his torso, and the small of her back against his stomach in one hand, whilst using his free one to cover her mouth.

"Do you really need to scare the poor girl?" Human asked with a small frown.

"If she gets too loud it will attract unwanted attention. You know what Hidan and Deidara are like." he added, stepping closer while watching intently as the brother sitting down squeezed the held breast for a second time.

Now curious to such a thing Human bent over slightly, his arm extending out to grab a hold of the unattained bosom on the other side to experiment with. Slowly a smirk etched up the side of his face when he obtained a muffled moan in response.

"She's very sensitive." he commented, pressing harder.

Watching from a feet's distance Pein chuckled, his silver ringed eyes darkening in lust.

"Have 'fun' with her till I feel the need to launch the main part of the plan. Animal be sure to keep a tight grip at all times." he ordered casually.

The addressed man merely gave a grunt and pulled her lower, the added strength forcing her to part her knees. Sarianah whimpered at the overextension, but quickly grew accustomed to it.

Human soon kneeled down at one side of the brunette and leaned in to place hot, wet kisses on the exposed area of her arched neck, sometimes biting hard to leave red welts that were soon licked up of their small amounts of blood.

Giving into temptation Naraka came over slowly, his body drifting down slowly so that he could mimic the same thing to the girl on her other side. Her body beginning to heat up from the harsh, yet soothing, treatment given to her smooth neck, and soon she started to breathe hard through her nose.

Their hands began to roam all over her body, slipping under her shirt to pull it up as they travelled up her flat stomach, nearing her bust line.  
Simultaneously, both cups were pushed out of the way to let her bosoms bounce freely.

"She's quite grown in, eh?" Animal remarked, circling the pebbles with the pad of his thumb and relishing the small whimper he earned.

With a face turning red from the fact that her chest was out in the open Sarianah squirmed, wanting to cover herself innocently but her arms could not budge.

'Damn it!' she thought to herself, 'Why is every person in this place trying to molest me?!'.

Warm and moist, the duo circled their lithe muscles around her perked buds, lapping and suckling at the sensitive peaks, ears drowned out by her muffled sounds of pleasure. Human pressed his palm against her groin, rubbing hard against the coarse fabric of her roughhousing suited pants.

He released her nipple with a pop, looking down to find the straps on the sides of her pants and tugged on them to loosen them. He then slipped his hand inside the now loose cargo pants, and then slowly into her boy shorts.

Slipping his hand over her smooth skin Human slipped his finger between her moist lips, the tip pressed against her hole before sliding inside. Wriggling his finger about, looking for her sweet spot, a sharp moan was received, encouraging him to slip a second finger inside and then slide in and out slowly at first.

His hand growing firm as he pressed against her firmly, his hand picking up speed as she began to moan and groan louder and louder than before. Her head tilting back and her eyes lifting skywards towards the ceiling, the hand that once cupped her mouth moving away to let her voice echo throughout the room.

What was now a free area for her to breathe and speak out from was but a blissful moment, Pein had crept over now his green eyes shimmering with delight at the sounds coming from her as he stooped down to capture her lower lip between his teeth.

Nibbling on the soft puckered flesh he took satisfaction in feeling her uneven breaths run cross the end of his nose, and shiver up his cheeks. Biting onto her lip Sarianah moaned in both pain and pleasure, a soft 'nya' being spoken as Pein chewed lightly on the lip before drawing his head back away from her. The flesh still caught in his grip as he slid it between his teeth until it left his gentle grasp with a soft pop.

Caught from all sides Sarianah could do nothing but writher and moan underneath the four men's touch, her hip shifting weakly as Human struck her sensitive sanctum again. The pit of her stomach starting to shudder in pleasure, telling her that she was close to releasing.

Scraping his fingers across the bundle of nerves within her Human pressed against it with more pressure, a deep hearty moan bleating out of her until finally she trembled, her sweet liquid passing out onto his fingers. Relaxing for a moment the girl, opened her eyes the room and the figures around her quickly reminding her of where she was, and who she was with.

The very thought blinded Sarianah with anger as she managed to somehow over power her captors, her body yanking itself out of their grip. Punching Naraka and Human in the face with her fists, the girl slammed her head against Animal's face as well, causing him to grab his nose and growl in pain.

Taken aback by the sudden turn of hands Pein shot up to stand straight, leaving himself open to attack; and with carelessly loosened legs Sarianah took advantage of it, her leg shooting out to give him a heavy front kick to the stomach.

Wobbling on his feet the ginger staggered back on the tips of his heels, while the girl swung her leg around at his heel, sending him off balance completely and sending him tumbling to the floor. Swiftly the brunette bolted up, landing onto his chest to keep him down for a little longer.

"Go rape teenage girls in hell!" she yelled loudly, flinging herself off of him and onto the ground with a heavy clatter.

In seconds she was off, her legs lashing out against each other to pull her further and further away from the group as they attempted to give chase.

Apparently much faster than them Sarianah turned several corners and finally, after endlessly being chased, she managed to lose sight of them completely. Her body tucked up and hidden from sight for at least ten minutes before she finally decided that the silence was a good sign that they were gone.


	7. Chapter 7

For a while now Lilith had been standing in the cold with the wet shirt, an unhappy expression stuck permanently to her face as she began to shiver.

Close by the man glanced over, clearly sick of hearing her complaints, his eyes quickly switching from annoyance to curiosity after picking up the fact that he could see through her blouse, and observe her small red bra underneath. From what the man could tell it had lace along the bottom and on the straps, but other than that it was nothing short of mediocre.

"Do you have a spare shirt, or something?" Lilith enquired, turning to look at the man across the room with her arms wrapped around herself.

Getting up he disappeared from the room and then came back, a dress draped over his arm aimlessly.

"I-Is that a maid's outfit?" she asked, flicking her eyes up and down over the garment.

It looked like the sort of thing a China-doll would be wearing in her grandmother's home.

"I don't know." he plainly replied, handing her the dress with disinterest.

However something was dancing behind his eyes, a certain emotion that seemed to make his eyes glaze over, and when he seemed to spot Lilith observing his odd expression he went back to minding his own business elsewhere.

"Where can I get changed?" she asked, deciding to suck it up and slip into anything that did not smell of death.

Obtaining no reply Lilith furrowed her brow and went to the side of the room which was the darkest, a small flicker of hope sitting at the back of her mind that he was not going to look.

Shuffling out of her shoes Lilith unbuttoned her shirt and started to pry it off of herself, the wet garment then being put near something then taken away as the Italian did a small twirl.

"There's no where to put my shirt that's clean." she whispered to herself, observing the grime and dust that surrounded her.

"At this rate I'm going to need a bath, never mind a shower." she added, knitting her eyebrows together lightly.

Deciding to put the shirt on the back of a seat close by Lilith began to pull the dress over her head, her body stiffening when something thin ran itself down her spine before disappearing. Taking the dress back off of her head the woman suspiciously turned to see that the tanned man was leaning by a door frame nonchalantly.

Hesitantly the teenager went back to sliding her dress over herself, the same itching feeling running down her vertebrae once again. Plucking her head out of the small hole she turned again to look at him, his eyes lifted up to point at the ceiling innocently.

"Stop that." she stated, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Stop what?" he enquired with an almost invisible smirk, casting his attention down upon her.

Grumbling she turned away for the second time, her arms squirming up through the sleeves before she wiggled her hips to pull the bottom of the garment down over her thighs.

Tugging at the dress the raven haired girl paused to look at the dress properly this time, at first she had thought it was caught on something, however it quickly dawned on her that the dress really was uncomfortably short.

Looking at her gooey trousers that were yet to be taken off Lilith was soon tied between taking them off, or keeping them on and attempt to bear with the unbearable.

Tugging at them she soon bent over ever so slightly so that she could balance and pull them off completely, the wind catching her slightly damp legs and the bit of flesh just before her bum as she did so. The dress was definitely too short.

"Do you have a spare pair of trousers?" Lilith asked, turning to look at him while he stared at her body with no attempt to hide it.

"No." he replied, drawing his eyes up and down her sleek legs slowly.

Inwardly shuddering the Italian has began to feel extremely uncomfortable again, she was not pleased with the way he was eyeing her up like a succulent bit of meat now that she was in the dress.

"I, ehm, I need the bathroom. Is there a toilet?" the raven haired woman asked in an attempt to divert the attention away from herself, whilst looking around quickly for an escape route.

"Down that hallway." he uttered, pointing towards a door.

"But if I leave the room I'll be attacked." Lilith uttered, drawing her hands close to her chest.

"They wont attack you." he murmured gently.

Taking his words as the truth the girl slowly went towards the door, the metal holding it to the wall creaking eerily as it both opened for her and shut behind her.

Walking along the hallway there was not a single door or window to be seen, not until she came to the very end of the corridor, the large small door sat against the corner with an age stained silver circular knob. Reaching out her hand Lilith pushed the handle around before letting the door swing open on its own, her mind preparing her for the ghastly state it would be in.

Observing the room within the Italian let her eyes widen, this was not a bathroom but a small bedroom. Taking a step backwards the girl walked into someone, her body pushing itself forward as she turned to look.

Her skirt and hair rising as her eyes opened further. Looking up at the tanned man the teenager tilted her head up to look at him directly, his hands shifting out to grab her waist and lift her off of the ground, her feet dangling for a moment before she started to kick them, hoping that her feet would not fail her now.

"Put me down!" she cried out, feeling the bun at the back of her head being pulled to release the imprisoned hair.

Each curled black lock flowing and spiralling down to hit either her back or chest. Stepping into the room he shut the door behind him and stepped towards the bed.

"I want to play with my doll." he merely murmured, pushing her down against the crinkled up covers that sat at an angle from where he once slept.

As her back hit the bed dust rolled up and out from underneath her, the air streaked with the bronzed dirt. Pushing her hands up above her head he held them in one hand, his green and red eyes following his other down her body to her naked thigh. Caressing her skin with nails the man leaned up towards her ear, his mouth opening to allow a gentle murmur to be released.

"Kakuzu." he uttered, starting to place kisses down her neck.

"Let me go…" Lilith whimpered, watching her back arch up as he pulled her lower half up onto his kneeling legs.

Expanding his hand and pushing his palm up and down her leg Kakuzu pushed his fingers further underneath the dress every time he went back up towards her hip.

Biting onto her collarbone the teenager let out a vivid grunt, her crinkled eyelids opening and shutting each time he either nipped her, or eased his touch. Pushing the loose ruffles on her green dress the tanned man examined her underwear, red and laced like her bra but far from mediocre. Dipping his finger against the edge of her pants Kakuzu lifted it away from her heat, exposing it and the raven curls which defined it.

"Stop that." Lilith protested, shuffling her hip away from his pelvis.

Letting her shift away from him the girl stiffened slightly when she felt her pants slip down her legs, the very thing causing her to shut them. The act trapping and squeezing his hand against her womanhood.

Gasping she opened them again, her arms managing to struggle out of his grasp. In seconds her hands had lashed out to grip his wrist and try tug him off, however he did not move an inch. All but his lips stayed still, the edges curving up in satisfied amusement.

"Let go!" she demanded, twisting and contorting in any manner possible before sitting still completely when she decided it would only make her pants ride down her legs further.

"Finished?" Kakuzu asked, seeming slightly disappointed that the little dance was over.

"Get off of me, you creep!" Lilith snapped, trying this time up shove him off.

Switching the position of his hand he let his fingers stiffen into a straight direction, causing them to enter her tight and warm tunnel when she jumped at him.

From her throat a groggy moan of surprise was released, her entire weight falling onto the hand that had penetrated her, causing her to moan again. When she tried to sit up the large man merely pushed her back down over his fingers, her body automatically jolting her back up only to be shoved down again, creating a steady pumping action.

"Stop it…" Lilith mewled, her cheeks growing hot.

"Why?" Kakuzu asked, leaning closer while still pressing her down against his fingers.

"You're clearly enjoying it, and besides.. Are you not the one bouncing up and down on top of my hand?" he enquired, smirking close to her face.

Feeling her heart racing the raven haired girl opened her eyes slowly, her half-lidded gaze furrowed as she glared at him lightly.

Taking a couple heavy breaths she convulsed against his fingers, her small pupils expanding slightly before she jumped at him without much thought. Their teeth and lips colliding as he went backwards with some surprise, her arms wrapping around his neck as she gave into temptation.

Lifting her ass slightly she could feel a rush of cold air hit her skin, her pants being pulled effortlessly down to the gap that separated her bum from the back of her thighs, while her dress' skirt was pulled up and over to sit at the start of her tailbone.

Letting their tongues dance and hit against each other in rapid repetition Kakuzu began to slam his hand back and forth into her fully exposed womanhood, a set of his threads being woven together before wrapping around her neck like a collar.

Tugging on it to pull her head down the man sat up, the girl being drawn further and further down towards the rim of his trousers as he went. Taking the small hint Lilith pulled at them and then his pants, releasing his semi-hard erection to have a look at.

Meanwhile the tanned man kept pumping his hand against her pussy, letting go of the rope his now free hand moved back to her bum to spank her arse before giving it a firm hard squeeze.

Moaning loudly at the sudden impact Lilith's uncertain mouth, that had been previously testing the water on the tip of his cock, engulfed the head, her tongue and teeth running along the smooth tip. Gasping against it her mouth tightened around the end for a moment, drawing a low grunt from Kakuzu, the very sound encouraging her to do the same again.

During the lewd act the man had been looking down at her bobbing head lasciviously, her moanful sounds mollifying him as he let a gentle murmur pass his lips. Placing his hand onto the back of her head he pushed once, the length of his shaft moving deeper into the hot and sticky chamber of her mouth.

Letting her toes curl Lilith let her eyes roll down to watch as his hand shifted towards the top of her dress, his fingers curling around the top of the fabric before pulling it down as far as it would go before getting caught because of her sleeves. Slipping into her bra Kakuzu drew one of her breasts out from the cup, his palm hovering underneath the breast so that her nipple would just scrape his skin when it bounced.

Moaning against his erection Lilith shut her eyes with content, her lips rolling back and forth as her head moved up and down a little quicker than before. Her shoulders tensing when he gave her breast a harsh squeeze, and slammed into her tight womanhood with a third finger.

Rocking on her hands and knees with her head bumping off of Kakuzu's stomach now and again the raven could feel a tugging knot growing in her stomach, while her heat's lips and soft pink inside began to tingle. Mewling Lilith gripped the fabric of the bed, her heat convulsing around his rough digits until finally she released onto his fingers.

Allowing a hearty moan to vibrate his cock Kakuzu grunted, his head tilting back as he shut his eyes and let a huge lustful toothy grin cross his face.

Shoving himself as far into her mouth as he could go the tanned man let himself finally release as well, the woman struggling to breathe as liquid gold shot out of the tip of his cock and filled up the bottom of her mouth, while some escaped and went down the back of her throat. Letting go of Lilith's head the teenager pulled herself off of his now semi-erect shaft, one of her hands held against her mouth as she coughed and spluttered.

Satisfied with himself Kakuzu looked down between her legs, his eyes quickly and sharply spotting her own seed dripping onto the bed, whilst some smeared itself down the centre of her thigh. Running his hand long his shaft to bring himself back to the peak of arousal Lilith moved her hand away, some of his white juices dripping down her the skin under her bottom lip.

Licking some of it up Lilith furrowed her face, realising quickly just what was causing her mouth and chin to feel warm and sticky. Observing this Kakuzu quickly felt himself being turned on again, his green and red eyes flickering as he gave Lilith a libidinous come-hither stare from where he sat against the wall. His body slithering further down so that he could lie on his back slightly, his head and shoulders still held up.

Blinking at him Lilith looked back down at herself while sitting on her knees, one of her breasts was sticking out from the top of the dress while her pants were down over her legs. The skirt itself however had fallen, to spare her some sympathy during such an embarrassing moment.

She normally took pride in her appearance, but with her hair mussed up, cum drying into two areas of her body, and a thin sheet of sweat covering her skin, she did not feel even slightly like herself.

"What are you waiting for?" Kakuzu asked, narrowing his leering eyes.

"Come here." he ordered, reaching out his hand to grab the leash around her neck and tug her closer.

Being drawn towards him Lilith squeaked gently, her face landing against his chest while part of her ruffled skirt got stuck up in the air behind her. Blushing Lilith quickly pulled herself up, her hands pressed against his chest as she sat down unintentionally.

Gasping Lilith stiffened, her womanhood pressed against the underside of Kakuzu's hard shaft. Grabbing her arse in one hand, and her hip in the other, the man began to rock her back and forth and push her down onto him, her heat rubbing up and down the skin of his cock to masturbate him.

Gulping the raven haired woman looked to her hands which were supporting her, her hazel eyes quivering with embarrassment and uncertainty while he observed her quietly.

Sitting up Kakuzu took his hands away from her hip and wrapped his arm tightly around her waist, his strength lifting Lilith up with ease as he took his shaft into his other hand underneath her and positioned the tip. However, before the large man could initiate his lustful plans for the delicate woman the door was slammed open, and in stepped Madara with a face of thunder that would have put Zeus bolts to shame.

Furrowing his eyebrows together Kakuzu let the Italian sit back down on his lap again, his hand hidden under her skirt as he sorted himself out.  
Madara, however did not take much interest in the obvious friction he had created within the room, and continued to speak.

"Kakuzu." he uttered, narrowing his gaze.

"Sarianah escaped from Pein, thankfully; after you strangled her." he hissed, gritting his teeth together.

"Let this be your redemption for what you did earlier, and get me that girl." he stated, but the tanned man merely sat there pulling Lilith towards him protectively.

"I don't want your stupid toy." Madara snapped.

"But if you don't move, now, I'll take her from you and fuck her in front of you." he growled, losing all of his smooth talking attributes from before completely.

"Or better yet, I'll give her to Zetsu, she is really the type only a guy like you could possibly find attractive." he murmured, not quite sure what he really wanted to do with the girl.

"You've been down here in the dark, with only those dolls for company, for too long I guess." the raven chuckled, glancing up just as Kakuzu shoved Lilith off onto the mattress and got up.

Clearly intent on slaughtering him, and he probably would have if Madara did not give him a warning glare.

Glancing back at Lilith the tanned man muttered and walked past the smaller man, the girl attempting to fix her dress in a fluster as the thin pale man looked over at her.

"Do you want to make a deal?" he asked, apparently coming to a conclusion after some thought.

"What?" she enquired, looking at him with a confused expression which soon turned bitter when she remembered exactly who he was.

"In case Kakuzu fails, which he normally does with just about everything, I want you to go find your friend. Bring her to me, and I'll help you escape." he offered, hitching his eyebrow slowly.

At first she was going to tell him to go hell, but quickly another idea came to mind. If she told him she would do it, just to escape, then she could find Sarianah first and stop Kakuzu from handing her over to that ungodly slime ball.

"Okay, but only because I want out of here!" Lilith stated, getting off of the bed.

"But what if neither of us can get her?" she asked, hitching her brow as she went past him to stand out in the dark corridor.

"Then I'll do it myself." he replied, putting his arm around her shoulder as he walked beside her.

"But that wont happen, because Kakuzu is a trained hunter. If he gets something as a reward that he wants, he'll do anything to obtain it." Madara explained casually.

"In this case, he wants you, astonishingly." he grumbled, shrugging.

Stopping at a door at the end of the corridor the man glanced down at Lilith calmly.

"Stop insinuating I'm ugly." Lilith warned him, her hazel eyes shuddering with annoyance.

"Oh, trust me, I'm not saying your ugly. Kakuzu is actually quite the miser, what he has he keeps close to himself and wont let anyone touch it." he uttered.

"I've been watching you both for quite some time, the fact that he offered to give you something, and made you a dress, told me everything I needed to know." he uttered, smirking.

"Oh?" Lilith asked, raising her eyebrow.

"You're in this for the long haul, pretty short dresses and all." the raven haired man spoke, squeezing her shoulder gently.

"If you do fail, and get stuck with Kakuzu for life, here's a bit of a warning; think of it as a bit of encouragement for while you're chasing Sarianah; Kakuzu like it rough, and he's not afraid to let his pets in on the action." he murmured, moving his head close to her ear as she tensed at the comment.

"There's more of them?" she asked, glancing at him.

"Of course, three to be exact, including himself. Oh yes, that form of his? That's nothing, and that weird webbed room you fell into to get down here? That's his 'nest'." Madara chortled, scaring the living hell out the Italian with every word.

"You're in a spiders nest, girl. Cherish what little sanity you have, he'll take it away from you little by little." he scoffed, shoving her out into the open hallway.

"Remember, Lilith, bring me Sarianah, and I'll spare you from a life with a monster." he called, disappearing into the darkness altogether.


	8. Chapter 8

A fine, chestnut brow twitched uncontrollably as foot, after quivery foot, stepped unsteadily on the air filled ground, the area around it bouncing as a repulsive reaction.

"A bounce house. A-Fucking-Bounce-House." she muttered, ready to yank out her hair at any second.

Ceasing her shaky strides she let out a furious growl and threw her hands in the air.

"Who in their fucking right minds puts a - Bounce House - of all things in a haunted house?!" she practically screeched, her head flung backwards as her eyes burned into the ceiling above her.

During her rant a single azure orb had been watching merrily in humour, crinkling a bit when she fell over.

"You know, that wasn't very nice of you to kick me earlier, un." the owner of the eye spoke.

With a squeak Sarianah jolted around in a circle, trying to find the familiar, yet strange accented man, only for him to pop up in front of her. She fell back ungracefully shouting her unique meow, her body bouncing back up and down due to the flooring.

"Damn-it-make-it-Stop!" she yelled, her voice jerky from the continuous impacts.

With a sigh the blond held out an arm that she grabbed by impulse, and suddenly her feet fell flat on solid ground, or so that was how it felt.

"And to answer your question - this was also a funhouse. Think of it as the children's section of the haunted house, un." he uttered, casually pulling her to his chest.

"Again," she started, her voice full of curiosity and bewilderment. "How the bloody hell do you do that?"

The man merely shrugged in response, however, giving a rather open and calm reply.

"Being a demon comes in handy I guess, un.".

"Enough with this demon shit!" she snapped, pulling herself away from him, and immediately the floor became wavering again, causing her to fall on her rump again. Reaching out a hand the blond smirked.

"Need a hand, un?" he asked, hitching his eyebrow casually.

Scowling, she accepted it with an iron grip, and upon contact the floor became solid again.

"Seriously, how in the Hell?" Sarianah asked, furrowing her eyebrows together.

"Because I am a demon." he growled out in annoyance at having to repeat himself again.

"At least you're not trying to rape me like the others." the brunette murmured, allowing her eyes seem distance for a moment.

In surprise he let his eyes open slightly as he looked at her, his mouth agape minutely as he took in what she had just said.

"Rape?" he asked, pushing his pinkie into his ear to make sure nothing was stuck in it.

She nodded slowly in reply, her face burning in either anger or embarrassment, she could never quite know which one it was herself.

Sighing the blond spoke.  
"Sheesh. They stole my idea, un." he grunted, narrowing his gaze, the comment earning him a light kick to the calf.

"Oi! What was that for, un?" he asked, pouting.

"So you really are a creep, but at least you're nicer than the others." Sarianah spoke.

Seeing the small frown a light bulb clicked on in his head, and he nudged her forward while keeping her steady with an arm around her waist.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked soon enough, however he did not answer.

Instead he gave her a simple shove so that she would fall into a pool of rubber balls.

"What the?!" she exclaimed, spreading her arms out above her to keep herself steady.

"Lighten up will ya, un? Turn that frown upside down!" he plighted, flipping a switch nearby.

As the dim, multicoloured, lights turned on he began to grin. A bucket of confetti and streamers raining down on her from above.

"Ta-da!" he sang happily, however she did not look as pleased as he did.

With her eyebrow twitching she mockingly tossed her arms about.

"Yay." she cheered in monotone, allowing her eyes and lips to flatten out into a look of sheer boredom.

Scoffing he jumped in with her, his head disappearing for a moment before be burst back up beside her.

"Oh come on, un. It's not that bad is it?" he asked, pouting just like before.

"Actually, yeah it is. I hate colourful things... and clowns." she added, her eyes wandering the childishly painted walls that held said child comedians.

"Tch, no sense of humour. How sad, un." he grumbled, snapping his fingers with a dramatic gasp.

"I know! Somebody needs a hug, un." he stated, however she quickly began to back away, her head shaking from side to side.

"No, no, no. You stay away. No hugging! I'm not huggable!" she snapped.

Ignoring her he stepped closer, his arms spread wide as he gave her a crooked grin which was meant to charm his face.

"Come here. Deidara is gonna make all your worries go away, un." he professed, continuing to advance towards her.

Feeling her back meet the edge Sarianah soon had his arms around her in a sloppy hug that would have looked comical has he still been grinning; but now his lips were set in a firm straight line.

"I'm sure your friend Lilith is fine, and she's probably still looking for you, un." he uttered, looking her straight in the eyes.

The softness of his voice somehow made her melt into the awkward embrace, and she wrapped her own arms around his waist.

She finally felt it. Safety. Despite it being found in a complete stranger's arms, the very thought bringing searing tears to her eyes, which fell down her cheeks.

Hearing her sob Deidara rubbed her back soothingly, murmuring softly into her soft hair. "There there, it's gonna be ok, un.".

Holding his hand up Deidara ran his fingers through her hair, while his other hand rubbed circles across her shoulder blade. His lips slowly ghosting up the crook of her neck and then up to the bottom of her ear.

Placing his hand onto her cheek he used his thumb to wipe away and dry up her tears, his mouth slowly opening to show a pair of thin fangs at either side of his top row of teeth. Kissing her neck one more time he pulled her close against him, the thin points pressing against her skin lightly at first before drawing a pinprick of blood.

Brought back to reality Sarianah shoved Deidara away from herself and began to run for her life. The back of her hand being brought to her face to wipe away the tears that he had not caught. Just like the others he had tried to trick her!

"That bastard!" she yelled.

Seeing a ledge coming up in front of her she skid to a halt and looked back, thankful that the blond was gone, but her hopes shattered right before her eyes when she saw someone that was much, much worse. Kakuzu.

The large dominant man stood towering over a small box, his shoulders stooped and his head hung over slightly as he glanced around a corridor on the other side which was much too small to accommodate him.

At first he had not noticed her, however his sharp ears quickly caught the sound of Sarianah gasping, his head turning to look at her for a moment with surprise. That, however, swiftly switched to anger as he turned to chase after her.

Running away with him hot on her tail the brunette twisted around a corner into a narrow corridor, her short stature allowing her an advantage to get ahead of him.

Staggering out past a door the brunette barged right into someone, causing the person she hit into to fall onto their side with a heavy thump and a loud yelp of pain. Shaking herself Sarianah looked down, her eyes quickly registering that it was Lilith who was on the ground.

"Lilith!" she stated, grabbing onto the raven to pull her to her feet swiftly.

"We have to get out of here!" she snapped, feeling déjà vu float around them as she grabbed her wrist and tugged at her.

"That freaky guy who attacked us is coming!" she exclaimed, pulling the girl into a run.

"I know, Madara sent him." she replied, looking behind her to spot Kakuzu practically shaking the floor in an attempt to claw his way down the confined hallway, and catch up to them.

Screeching to a halt no more than five minutes later the Sarianah almost fell down another ledge. However, when Kakuzu almost grabbed Lilith in a frustrated attempt to catch her, like a farmer who had lost control of a chicken, the Italian smacked right into her back, forcing them to fall over the edge.

Grasping hold of the girl's hand Kakuzu kept a tight grip, a look of relief and anger washing over him as she twisted her head to look back up at him with a mix of fear for what was below her, and fear of what was above.

Gulping the girl could feel the weight of Sarianah, who was clinging onto her leg for dear life, pulling her from his grip. Allowing the realisation to come across her face Kakuzu widened his eyes, her hand slipping out of his grasp until only their fingertips brushed off of one another for a mere second before she fell with the brunette into the darkness below.

Letting a heavy roar of frustration shudder the area around him, and practically echo throughout the entire house, the miser swiftly turned on his heel and sprinted towards the way stairway down to the several floors below.

Plummeting, while screaming, Sarianah and Lilith fell against a black floor which seemed to turn to water and collapse around them. Splashing and spluttering to the surface the pair dragged themselves kicking and swearing onto dry land, the water they had fallen into being the only thing that had protected them from the drop.

"Water, water down here?!" Lilith enquired loudly, shaking her dress vigorously to try get some of the water out of it.

"This night is getting weirder and weirder." Sarianah muttered, shaking her leg off with a furrowed brow.

"Is it even night anymore?" the raven asked, glancing about.

"It must be." she replied, finally taking in the stone corridor and then finally what Lilith was wearing.

"Lilith… what are you wearing?" she enquired, knitting her brow together.

"It's a long story, but Kakuzu put me in it." the Italian explained.

"Kakuzu?" Sarianah asked, tilting her head ever so slightly.

"The big brute that was chasing us." Lilith grunted, pointing up at the gap they had come out of.

"Him, of all people, put - You - in a dress?" she questioned, not quite sure what to make of it or honestly say.

"He's into dolls and sowing, apparently." Lilith shrugged and mumbled.

"He likes his pretty things then?" Sarianah sarcastically asked, heading further down the short corridor to look at what appeared to be an old-fashioned elevator gate which was folded open.

Twisting her hair above the water to drag the water out of her hair Lilith observed the water silently as bubbles began to rise and burst, a few ripples rumbling the water's surface.

Ceasing the care of her hair the Italian furrowed her brow and narrowed her eyes, a deep gasp escaping her lungs when deep blue hair slowly emerged from the water.

"What the hell?" she murmured, looking at the person's weird sky blue skin before letting their mouth drop when a pair of white eyes started staring back at her. They seemed lifeless, the black pupils shrinking back for a moment as the man observed her silently.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked, gaining Sarianah's attention.

When she came over the man had went back into the murky brown water however, her face screwed up at the weird reaction Lilith had now taken to the water they had fallen into not moments before.

"Are you okay?" the brunette enquired, looking at the untouched water before keeping her attention firmly on Lilith.

"T-there was… Never mind, what did you find?" the Italian asked, moving away from the water slowly to look at the elevator.

While Lilith stood examining the buttons on the outside panel Sarianah walked into the inside of the elevator which had glass surrounding it, which seemed weird for a creation that looked old. Without touching anything the gates seemed to shut on itself and lock, the elevator rattling into life.

"What the hell?!" the brunette snapped, trying to tug the gates back open.

"What did you touch?" Lilith asked, slamming the buttons frantically to try stop it.

"Nothing, what did you do?" she plighted back, watching as Lilith began to disappear above her.

"Shit." she uttered, watching her lips move but no words come out.

The glass door and walls seemed to be sound proof, blocking them from one another. Looking around to try figure out where exactly she was going, the teen pouted at the walls around her. If the walls were glass, including the door, then it meant she was supposed to be able to see something at some point.

Feeling the elevator change in pressure Sarianah glanced around at the walls, which looked as though they were passing her by a lot faster than they had been before. Was the elevator picking up speed?

Up above Lilith was still yelling and tugging at the buttons on the control panel, a snide laugh taking her attention quickly. In the water that blue man from before was looking at her with a long toothy grin which would put any crocodile or shark to shame.

Watching him then dive back under the water Lilith turned to look down the small grates in the floor, a tunnel of water running right under her feet. That meant that, whoever that guy was, was going after Sarianah, and was going to swim down to the bottom to meet her there while she was unguarded.

Flicking her head from left to right Lilith began to panic, her lips curling down as her eyes began to water up. She had managed to fail Sarianah again, and now something else was going after her.

Hearing a low growl from behind her Lilith slowly turned to look at Kakuzu, his eyes glowing as he stepped towards her.

"Lilith." he hissed, lifting up his hands as if he was about to strangle her.

Grasping hold of the raven's face the shorter person shrunk back slightly, her eyes slitting with some worry that he was about to pop her head off like the top of a dandelion's bud.

"You let her escape." he snarled in a low tone, inching his head closer to her squirming head so that they were practically brushing noses.

"The door shut, I couldn't stop it from taking her down there." Lilith stated weakly, holding onto his hands which were pressed against her cheeks and jaw line.

"Why are you out of your room?" he enquired, narrowing his eyes.

"I came to help you." the Italian uttered, hooking her fingers around his hand tightly.

Letting go Kakuzu stood up as far as possible, his ratty fringe covering his eyes as she seemed to think something over quietly to himself.

"I don't need your help. You're just a hindrance." he grumbled, lifting his hand to point away from himself.

"Go home." he grumbled, most likely meaning the bed in his room.

"No, Sarianah is my friend, if anyone can catch her it's me!" she attempted to negotiate, her brown eyes getting bigger.

The doe eyed expression seemed to get to him slightly, his emerald and crimson eyes boring into her.

Shifting closer towards her Kakuzu wormed his arm around her back and placed his hand onto her shoulder, their lips connecting into a sloppy kiss lbefore Lilith found herself backed up against the wall. If giving him the 'big eyes' had this effect on him, the teen knew she would not be doing it often.

Now encouraged to finish what he had started earlier Kakuzu grabbed onto her arse, his large hands squeezing her cheeks before he hauled her up off the ground and shoved his hips between her thighs. Keeping her pressed firmly against the wall and his upper torso he put one hand onto the wall, while Lilith wrapped her legs around his waist.

"What about.. Sarianah?" the girl asked through heavy breaths, her cheeks growing hot and red as he bit her neck and shoulder roughly to draw blood.

Grumbling in reply the man simply replied to the question by pulling at the lace on the back of her dress, the fabric loosening away from her skin which was slowly obtaining a thin sheet of sweat.

"I'm not sure this is best place to do this…" the Italian whispered, moaning abruptly when one of her breasts was groped firmly.

Letting his eyes shift about Kakuzu slowed down to merely kiss her wet skin and then twisted his arms around her so that he could carry her. Wrapping her arms around his neck Lilith clung onto him like a small monkey, the man carrying her down the corridor while keeping himself lip-locked with her roughly.

They did not get far however as Zetsu appeared to stare up at them from the floor.

"Madara wont be pleased if he finds out you dropped his orders to shag your woman." the deep voice murmured, while the pair of misshaped eyes opened wider with amusement.

Breaking away from Lilith's dancing tongue to look down at the green haired plant through narrow eyes he quickly came to realise that the girl had attempted to trick him. Growling the man turned to look at her, while the tanned teenager merely cracked open her lust filled eyes with some confusion.

"Why did you stop?" she murmured, looking at all the thread coming around her from his open mouth.

Staying calm at first Lilith quickly freaked out and struggled out of his grip, her body hitting the floor with a thump before her ankle is swiftly grasped onto by the thread.

Turning to look up her eyes grew much larger, Kakuzu's stomach had burst open to show that his insides were practically nothing but writhing ebony thread. Screaming loudly the girl started clawing and dragging her body across the floor, however she is quickly pulled back towards him before she can pull herself more than half a meter from his feet.

"What are you doing?!" she plighted, getting grabbed around her waist by the thick thread to obtain more control over her flailing and tussling body.

Drawing her legs up off of the ground the girl started to flop about like a stranded fish, her feet being plunged into the writhing thread; which seemed to retreat for a moment before cascading over her after accepting the new object.

Digging her nails into the ground Lilith could feel the thread pulling and bending her knees inside of Kakuzu to fit her body to his shape. Losing hold of the ground Lilith whimpered, tears raining down her cheeks as the tentacles wrapped around her mouth and eyes so that she could not see or make a sound.

Dragging her hips into his stomach, followed by her waist the man placed his hand onto her rapidly hitching stomach, a crude grin cracking itself across his face as he shut his eyes.

The very sensation was enough to make him feel as though he was in a blissful aura, the thread writhing across her body as it forced her to sink inside and be overwhelmed in the cocoon that was his stomach and ribcage.

Once she was fully inside Kakuzu's skin started to stretch back over, his stomach shuddering until eventually the stitches stopped moving and so did his skin. Licking his lips the man tilted his head down to look at his hand as he rubbed it across where the girl had gone.

"She must have tasted pretty good." Zetsu uttered with a far gentler voice than before, his golden eyes shifting away as he began to disappear back into the floor.

"Remember to find the girl." he added with a deeper tone before fading away completely.

Making a short sound of irritation the man patted his shirt back down, his eye squinting when he tried to move. It was going to take a little while to get used to carrying the extra load.


	9. Chapter 9

Legion's Revenge 7

Standing inside the elevator Sarianah glanced around herself at each wall in turn.

"Damn." she muttered, walking around aimlessly in search for a way to stop the machine manually.

On the right side a peculiar type of door caught her eye quickly, the easily visible panel swiftly spotted due to her now nocturnal eyes. There was no handle, but instead it had a hole were she could grip it, and a thick plank of metal would slide open.

Inside was an empty space that reminded her of a cage, while in the corner there was a lever that had different gears on its side, labelled with floor numbers. The floor was made of a type of metal, but it was weak and had holes in it, whereas some of it was made of rotting wood.

Looking over her shoulder Sarianah pouted lightly, how far was this elevator going to go? Sighing Sarianah placed her hand on an old lever so that she could lean her weight onto it, her eyes moving about silently for a moment before she fell when the lever snapped down.

Sitting on the floor the brunette looked around, her hair lifting slightly as a yell protruded from her lips.

"Oh shit!" she shouted, watching as the elevator began to pick up speed and rapidly fly down the shaft it was in.

From her lungs the teenager screamed for all that it was worth, her body lifting up for a second before she heavily and brutally hit the ground upon the sound of a loud splash outside which rattled and shook the glass box.

Groaning and rubbing her sore nose, which was luckily not broken, she sat up once again to look around herself.  
From above something wet dripped down onto her head, followed by another, and so it continued on until it became a thin and endless stream which soaked her hair.

Bringing her fingers up to catch a few droplets she then brought them to her lips.

"It's water." she clarified, her eyes widening when she heard the telltale drip-drops of water echoing all around her.

"Uh oh." she uttered.

Hearing a heavy banging from behind her Sarianah yelped a small 'nya', her body turning as she pushed her back against the wall now behind her to look around. It had sounded as though someone had been trying to smash into the glass.

Hearing the bang again Sarianah jumped to her feet and twisted on her heel to look behind her yet again, but whatever it was had disappeared. Repeatedly the banging came at her, from either below, above or behind her until finally it stopped.

A short but heavy set of breaths passing through her lips and into her lungs as she glanced around cautiously, whatever was out there was a lot faster in the water than she was on land.

By now the water at her feet had been slowly inching up her ankles, while her hair continued to get soaked by the seemingly fresh water when she passed underneath the crack in the ceiling. Gulping quietly she took a few steps towards to door, which had several minute cracks forming along the once smooth surface.

Standing near the doors Sarianah looked out at the murky water, her eyes squint as she attempted to see what was outside. Widening her eyes the brunette jumped back, a huge blue blur slashing past her vision to disappear in a matter of seconds.

"Holy fuck. What the hell was that?!" she snapped, twisting around to look at the water in all directions.

Seeing it flash past again Sarianah furrowed her brow, ready to catch the moving creature and figure out what it was. Spotting it once again the teenager blinked, her acute eyes spotting a visible pair of arms and legs, which meant whatever was out there was a person.

"Must be another bloody demon." she grumbled, attempting to spot an exit. If she did want to make an emergency break for it out of the elevator, then she would at least need to know where she would need to go.

Out of the corner of her eye the brunette could tell it had stopped swimming to hover behind her in the water, watching her ominously as it waited until the point that she would turn around. Tilting her head up the girl looked at the glass, attempting to see the creature in the reflection pointing back at her.

Even though it was rather blurry and pretty cloudy Sarianah could tell that the creature was quite muscular and was not wearing a shirt, but who would in a pool of water? They were definitely male, and would probably have killed her had it not been for the glass still in his way.

Hearing a crack the brunette slowly turned to look at the door again, the small cracks had began to get bigger as the pressure outside increased, with the pressure inside decreasing. Finally able to see the man clearly the teenager narrowed her eyes in confusion, whoever, or whatever, was outside had bright blue and gills on his cheeks.

He seemed to just float in the water, waiting patiently for the glass to shatter on its own and let him go flooding inside, but his calm expression seemed to slowly grow anxious and impatient pretty quickly.

Stepping on one of the old floorboards the wood cracked, causing her foot to go into the narrow slot before she pulled it back out just as quickly with surprise.

"My shoe!" she plighted, watching it disappear into the water below her.

Slowly, and quietly they both watched as a shoe appeared from the bottom of the elevator, the light and slightly worn down shoe drifting back up towards the surface.

Slowly the shark turned away from looking at the shoe to peer in at her, his head then slowly tilting down to where the shoe presumably popped out from. In a flash he had dived down to go underneath and out of sight, while the teenager glanced around suspiciously.

Allowing a scream to hitch in her throat the girl looked down when a large hand wrapped itself around her ankle, pinning her foot to the floor.

Kicking, splashing and cursing Sarinaah stomped on his wrist through the water to force him to let go and shrink back through the crack in the floor. By reflex she then shuffled away from where she was standing, attempting to avoid being grabbed onto once again.

Observing bubbles rumbling around on the surface from where the hole was Sarianah could feel the floor shuddering slightly, causing her eyes to quiver ever so slightly. He was tearing the floor open to get inside, and it was causing the water to rush in a lot quicker than it had been before.

"Hello kitten." a small voice uttered in a dark, velvety and raspy tone, making her skin stiffen with a shiver.

A set of razor teeth and a pair of seemingly dead eyes staring at her from above the water. In seconds she had barely managed to sidestep out of the way of the mysterious man, his body thundering out of the water to head towards her.

A shattering blow being placed against the glass where she once stood making her eyes widen, had it hit her then it would have bust her skull open, and with pure horror in her eyes she met the monster's firm gaze.

Brown orbs clashed with pearl, while he merely stared at her as though he could not reflect any of his thoughts through his eyes. Nearly screaming again she ducked another blow to the head, countering it with a double roundhouse kick, causing the back of her shoe clad foot to smash right into his cheek, and then come back to get him in the ear with her heel.

The behemoth let out an almighty roar, clearly unhappy to have been kicked, before launching out to grab a fistful of her hair and slam her head against the wall.

Grunting at the pain that sent stars spinning in front of her eyes the girl blinked hard to see the man snarling at her with hate filled orbs, clearly she had to have done something to piss him off before their previous encounter.

Instead of feeling fear the teen settled for glaring at him, her eyes burning holes right back into his eyes while her nose crinkled up into her own little snarl.

"Fucking let me go shark face!" she yelled, trying not to struggle too much while he had her hair in his hand.

It seemed that her little comment had broken the staring contest, and his earlier pissed off mood fading until it was no long apparent, leaving him to now look on with indifference. Appalled by the sudden change, she tried to back away, but the wall behind her prevented that sweet escape, so she was trapped there with her hair entangled in his grip.

Slowly his hand released its death grip on her nearly soaked hair, his hand shifting to clasp itself around her neck before instantly pulling her towards him.

In seconds their lips crashed together, his strong tongue had already forced its way in, leaving her to release a muffled squeal upon the sudden intrusion. Beating at his bare chest each hit grew weaker as he lulled her deeper into the battle for dominance.

Feeling herself being pressed against the wall again, his strong hands then hitched her legs up to wrap around his waist. Weakly, something so out of character for the brunette, she clung her arms around his bulky neck, subconsciously finding herself running her fingers through his hair which was surprisingly soft.

Slowly a set of razor sharp teeth then grazed her neck, leaving a weak line of blood to trickle down her skin and then turn runny from the water dripping down on both of them. Quietly she hissed through her nose, turning it into a sharp intake of air when a warm tongue lapped up the liquid.

Looking down at his hand she could see that his nails were solid black - or dark blue - like Madara's, which meant they had to have had some kind of connection.

Casually his other hand slipped underneath her now nearly drenched shirt, slowly trailing up her flat stomach before stopping just beneath her bust line. His skin was unbearably cold, and Sarianah could not control the shudder her body gave in response.

'Damn it! Why am I enjoying this now of all times?!' she thought, trying to pull her thoughts into some kind of organized pile.

Quietly deciding to himself that the elevator was not the best place to carry on the shark like man glanced around, his arm pulling her closer before he carried her to the hole in the floor and jumped into the water.

Like a bullet going through the air he swam swiftly through the water, his mouth covering her own now and again to give her some much needed air.

Swimming up a tunnel he finally emerged on the other side, his body shifting along the broken surface before he pushed her up onto a small island in an unused room with an air pocket. This was probably the best place to do what he had planned.

Tugging at her trousers he made quick work of them, his white eyes staring down at her heat before a gaze of interest glazed them over. She definitely had a great looking womanhood, the sort he was going to enjoy lapping his tongue across.

Sliding his hand under her thighs he heard little complaint as he spread her legs apart and held them like that in his strong hands, his tongue sliding out to run the tip against the top of her heat. The surface to his tongue was rough like sand paper, causing her to shudder and squirm every time he rolled the tip roughly against the bundle of nerves.

Licking down her heat he soon came to her opening, which he delved into quickly, causing Sarianah to suddenly scream and buck her hips up against him, pushing his ridged tongue further into her unintentionally, which automatically made her scream a second time out of pleasure.

Grinning from ear to ear as he wriggled his tongue around inside of her, tasting the juices which made her taste all the more sweeter against his taste buds.

Flicking his tongue up and down quickly and roughly the flat top slapped against the clump of nerves on the inside of Sarianah's heat, causing her to knock her head back and curl her toes up. A deep moan echoing throughout the room as he starting to drift up slightly to suck on the sensitive spot above her entrance, causing her to scream loudly and shudder.

Doing this for a while the blue man then shuffled back down to lap up her tight heat roughly again, the strong muscle picking up the key signs that she was about to release.

Writhing against the ground the brunette bucked her hips against him, while his hand moved up to rub the spot above her hole while he licked and sucked at her entrance until eventually she let out another throaty scream and released the pressure that had been building up at the pit of her stomach.

Drawing himself to his knees he began to push her shirt up to reveal her bra, his hands shifting around to unclasp it and release one of her breasts from the cup. His lips clasping onto one of her erect nipples to swirl his tongue over lightly, while his free hand rubbed the neglected nub roughly. Twisting both simultaneously he bit down, but seemed to be somewhat delicate because of his sharp teeth at the same time.

Squeezing the soft mound the man who resembled a shark pulled himself up straight on his knees, his hands shifting to pull his pants down eagerly.

Sarianah, however, had other plans and was not about to let a fish be her first. With a hearty kick to his balls with the only shoe he did have the brunette shot up and dragged herself away from him as he fell over clutching his jewels.

Snagging onto her trousers and knickers she pulled them up and sorted her bra, the man still curled up on the floor with his face screwed up as she stepped over him and glanced around for a way out.

Spotting a ladder Sarianah began to climb up it and push the trapdoor above open, her head turning to glance down at him for no more than a split second before she slipped up into the room above. Slamming the door shut she locked it and then slid a drawer from close by over the top so that he could not come after her.

Once she was certain that he was not going to come after her, nor manage to break open the trapdoor Sarianah relaxed and leaned herself against a wall. Her body slowly slipping down it onto the floor so that she could sprawl out and finally take a rest after all the running these constant pests kept forcing her to do.

Pulling out a plastic bag, and unwrapping her music player, she could see that the battery was low, her eyes shifting away from it carelessly to look at the time. It had been almost twelve hours since she had last eaten, but it did not feel as though that was how long she had been trapped inside the house.

Running a hand over her stomach the girl sighed, the muscles contorting until it finally rumbled. Now she wished he had not thought about it.

"Well, well. Look what I've found. Un." a voice murmured from the shadows.

"It's nice to meet you again." the voice added, as Deidara shifted out from the shadows to look down at Sarianah.


	10. Chapter 10

Coughing Lilith shuddered, her body stuck in the fetal position as she sat inside Kakuzu. Against her skin she could feel the thread writhing, while some were stuck inside her dress; wrapped around her breasts, the thickest of the lot squeezing them and playing with her nipples from time to time.

Some had even slithered inside her underwear, a thick woven set of strands stuck deep inside her heat, causing her to moan whenever they decided to twist or shudder against the inside of her tight heat.

"Kakuzu, let me out!" the teenager uttered through a moan, her brow furrowing as she attempted to break her arms free from the constraints.

However, when she moved too much the thread tightened around her, her body being squeezed together until her body groaned in protest.

Outside Kakuzu had stopped to glance around, he had been searching for quite some time by this point, and he had not spotted Sarianah at all. Kisame had not been any help either, as he just furiously gurgled and splashed at him when they found each other, and pointed at his crotch before sinking back underneath the water.

He honestly wondered what really drove every single one of them, apart from himself, to chase after that one particular girl. Tilting his head to an angle the large man looked down at his stomach, his skin bumping as he observed Lilith shoving her knee and elbow into his gut.

He knew she would eventually grow tired of the amount of energy it took just to move but it also brought him some longing, he wanted her to be using that energy to writhe about underneath him, not inside of him.

He especially wanted her to be bound and gagged by his threads for more than just to keep her quiet and under control, and that bastard Madara was forcing him to waste his precious time.

Growling the tanned man practically ripped the door to another room off of its hinges, his emerald eyes donning themselves in sexual frustration when his vision came into contact with yet another lush bed.

Snarling the man practically ceased a night stand with his large talons and lobbed it across the dark room, the heavy wood colliding with one of the frames on the bed to break it and cause it to fall against the floor with a violent thump.

Flinching Lilith stopped struggling, her eyes tilting back to look at what she assumed was up. It was probably best that she was inside of him at this point, as she would probably have been the structure he had attacked. It did, however, make her wonder what was causing him to become so anxious.

Watching the ebony tentacles that were confining her body slacken once more, and shift further back into the moving walls surrounding her, Lilith took a much needed breath of relief. If she was going to be stuck with him permanently, which she hoped she was not, then she had to work on his anger issues.

Elsewhere Sarianah sat staring at Deidara, her brown eyes shining with uncertainty as she mentally prepared herself to strike him down if he tries anything.

"Can't I get five seconds to myself?" she asked, slumping against the wall.

She knew full well she would have to catch him off guard if she wanted to knock him over, and then have any chance of escaping. Swiftly Deidara suddenly came at her as the girl shot up ready to kick him when he got too close, however her eyes suddenly stiffened and her vision flashed with blotches of white and then vivid patterns of colour.

Staggering one way, and then the next, the dehydration and hunger that the girl felt had suddenly took its toll when she decided to stand up too quickly, causing her top half to grow heavy and force her towards the ground.

The vampire quickly catching the fazed girl without any noise, his azure eyes calmly observing the back of her head as her hair fell and then stilled against her neck and shoulders.

"I thought as much." he murmured, referring to the fact that she had fainted.

Pulling her up into his arms Deidara casually waltzed over to a bed close by, his strength allowing him to toss her carelessly onto the nearby mattress without any problems. Stalking towards her side the blond paused, his brow furrowing as he listened to the girl's breathing become deep and even.

Allowing irritation to settle in within him the thin and tall man sighed, his body turning so that he could move backwards and sit down on the edge of the bed.

"Why am I not surprised. She's been on the run for over half a day without food or water." he grunted, claming her stomach as a pillow.

A short lived flinch passing down his body when a low growl vibrated out from within Sarianah's belly. The very noise and rumble causing him to sit back up and glance down at her worn face, a plan soon settling itself into his mind.

"I think it'd be best to get her some food first, un." he spoke, deciding to be kind enough to feed her before he fucked her.

Groaning lowly at the migraine ringing in her head from the lack of nourishment she began to twist her head from side to side in an attempt to ease the pain, her mouth watering suddenly as a delectable and warm smell wafted itself into her nostrils.

Popping her eyelids open she weakly glance around to see a plate of-  
"Oh my god, is that curry?" she mumbled in disbelief, eyeing up the plate as though she would eat that as well for desert.

Right in front of her was a complete meal, garnished with silverware to boot. Grabbing the dish and fork Sarianah prepared to shovel it down, however her plans were foiled when a tanned hand grabbed onto her wrist, and a deep, familiar voice scolded her.

"Don't even think about choking it down like a pig, un. The results wont favour you." he muttered.

Shrieking she tossed the plate at Deidara's face, but he caught it nimbly with his hand in a way that allowed the contents to stay firmly on the plate.

With her eyes wide, and her shoulders shaking lightly, she looked at him as he gingerly set the plate back down on the bedside table and turned to her with a fierce glare.

"Do you have any idea how hard it was to just simply make that, un?" the blond snapped bitterly, his cobalt blue eyes glinting.

"First you chase me to the brink of collapse, and now you're trying to poison me?" she enquired, narrowing her eyes in suspicion.

Quirking a brow the vampire grabbed the plate and lightly shoved it into her lap, the fork stuck in the food for her until he pulled it out by the handle and lifted a portion of it up towards his mouth.

"It's not poisoned." he spoke, rolling his eyes lightly.

"What use would you be to me dead, hm?" he then added in a questioning tone.

Blowing on it until it was cool enough to be consumed Deidara pressed the edge against her pursed lips.

"Either you eat it, or I baby feed you, un." he uttered, smirking when she finally parted her lips and closed them over the food, her expression still set in a scorching glare.

Huffing Deidara crossed his arms after stealing a bite, his body lifting itself up slightly from its hunched position.

"You can't still be mad at me for earlier, un." he grumbled in slight disbelief.

"Actually I can." she remarked, scowling at how he had gained her trust so easily like that back then.

Sitting in silence within the gloomy room the girl polished off the rest of the meal, her eyes glimmering with satisfaction while one of her hands rubbed her stomach contently.

For a couple of minutes she had been able to forget about her entire situation, and the very man in the room with her. However that swiftly changed, her ears ringing to the sound of footsteps coming towards her which swiftly warned her to be on guard all over again.

"What's wrong?" Deidara innocently enquired, looking about as though the problem was something else in the room entirely.

"I don't trust you." the brunette hissed, watching him closely as he sat back down on the bed and crawled towards her slowly.

A dark grin creeping up the corners of his lips before he slowed down to merely lean forward and watch her. The girl should have seen it coming, specifically when he seemed to be imitating a prowling cat, when Deidara suddenly pounced forward with cougar like reflexes and pinned her to the bed.

"It's a smart thing not to trust me, un." he uttered coyly, his eyes narrowing seductively.

Holding her in place the blond slipped one of his hands free, while he pressed his leg along her side to get comfortable.

"I have a surprise for you," he spoke.

"something I didn't get a chance to show you before." he uttered with a smirk, his hand lifting to face his palm towards her.

Watching the centre of his hand open up the girl let her eyes open with it, while her nose then crinkled up when a long tongue starting to protrude from the opening.

"What. The. Fuck?" she enquired as bluntly as humanly possible.

"Like what you see?" he asked snidely.

"They're quite useful at times like this." he uttered, pulling up her shirt to allow the tongue poking out of his hand to lick her stomach lightly.

The tip swirling against her belly button and then down towards the rim of her combat trousers, which did not stay flat against her hips for very long before Deidara had slipped his fingertips under the band and into her pants. All across her skin, down towards her heat, the brunette could feel the hot smooth tongue lapping up and down over her skin, while a pair of teeth left a trail of small bites across her skin.

Groaning in protest her hips bucked when the sticky tongue flicked against her bundle of nerves, whilst the blond lifted his hand up to increase or decrease the pressure the tongue could apply.

Watching her cheeks tint a cherry red he soon presumed it was safe to let go of her wrists and allow her to freely, and obediently, lay on the bed, allowing him to put the second mouth on his now free hand against her lips.

"Open up." Deidara simply uttered, feeling her petal pink lips part and let the tongue venture inside.

Knocking off one another in a battle for dominance Sarianah moaned through the kiss, her legs shuffling with her feet across the bed sheets; while her hands wandered about at the side of her body, or above her head, aimlessly trailing each fold in the sheets as though she did not know quite what to do with them.

Sliding his hand down towards her entrance the blond pressed against the opening, letting the tongue slip inside. Pushing his hand back and forth against a sensitive spot at the entrance to her heat the man let his tongue flick up and down on the inside, occasionally letting it hit the stack of nerves on the inside.

Two of his fingers sliding their way up her now wet womanhood, the tips of them pressing roughly against the nerves his tongue had licked not moments before.

Flicking her head back Sarianah let a loud moan slither out of her mouth, her body shuddering, while her skin began to sweat at being pleasured in three different ways. Shutting her eyes the brunette lolled her head from left to right, the tongue, which was once entangled with her own while they kissed passionately, trailing down her neck to nip at her jutting collarbone.

Shifting his hand further Deidara slipped his hand into her shirt and down into her bra cup, the tongue and mouth latching onto one of her perked nipples tightly to create a gentle biting sensation but a rough sucking motion.

Snapping her head to the side another heated scream was drawn from the girl, her toes beginning to curl while Deidara observed with about as much clear satisfaction as she was receiving.

The tip of his tongue passing over his bottom lip as he soon bent forward, his head and hair falling forward as he pushed firmly against her heat, causing her hip to be pushed with him towards her head.

Still allowing his hands to please both her breast and her womanhood the blond started to nibble at her ear, his knee dug into the mattress as he shifted his way up her withering form to kiss and lick her neck.

Sarianah knew what was about to come, however she could not do much to prevent it as the tongues began to work overtime to force loud, lung-felt screams from her voice box.

Being drawn closer to the edge the brunette squirmed, moaned and writhed, the knot in her stomach building and contorting until finally she bucked her hip violently and flung her head backwards, her back arching up off the bed.

At the very same time Deidara sunk his fangs right into her neck, causing the girl to scream not only out of pleasure that was releasing the tension in her abdomen, but at the painful sensations now coursing up and down her body from her neck.

Sucking at the new broken wounds on her throat the man smirked, his own tongue swirling against the puncture marks in her neck as he drew as much blood as he could get out of her to the surface.

Now stuck in his own little world of bliss Deidara pressed against her, his body shifting to get into a far more comfortable position; one that required the brunette to wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck to try balance herself, the vampire's hips grinding against her as he drove his teeth back into her neck, drawing fresh liquid to his lips.

Kissing the bite marks now and again Deidara was eventually forced to stop, and it was not because Sarianah was close to passing out. Oh no. It was because a new figure had entered the room, their voice cursing well above the agonising, yet still enjoyable, screams protruding from the girl's lungs.

"Oi, you fucking pansy. She's mine, I got to her first!" Hidan snarled, baring his teeth aggressively as he stomped into the room.

His silver necklace glinting in as it flicked from side to side against his chest. Subconsciously Deidara pulled her closer towards his chest, his azure eyes narrowing but still holding their playful and childlike glow.

"Finders keeps, un." he replied calmly, allowing a mischievous smile to float up his face.

"I'm going to fuckin' hack you in half if you don't hand her over." the albino hissed, just about ready to leap at them and plunge his nails into the bastards throat.

Glancing at the Jashinist, and the down at the girl beneath him, and idea slowly formed in his head, one that would probably satisfy all three of them.

"Since we both want her so badly," he spoke, causing the silver haired man to slow down and slacken his swearing for a moment, "why don't we just share her, un?" he asked, hitching his eyebrow suggestively.

"Why the fuck would I do that?" he asked, baring his teeth begrudgingly.  
"Because it's either that, or you fight and lose." the blond merely replied, going back to biting and licking at the teenagers throat.

Silently Hidan watched he pair, the small cogs within his mind whirling as he thought the suggestion over in his head repeatedly until he came to a concrete decision.

"What end do I get?" he asked, narrowing his eyes slowly. If he was going to stoop this low to shag her, then he had to know he was at least getting a good deal for his time's worth. Glancing over Sarianah's figure Deidara let his azure eyes glint for a moment, he had not thought that bit over.


	11. Chapter 11

Stomping down the corridor Kakuzu flicked his head around, the frustration on his face growing tense as he sneered. The silence around him suddenly being broken when an audible moan met his ears, but he looked down at his stomach first. His hand being placed against his stomach, a look of impatience slithering up his face this time.

"Soon, Lilith… soon." he murmured, letting his mind roam into a couple short lived daydreams.

The images depicting Lilith in several provocative positions, either with her legs spread, or her body bound together, and a look of sheer euphoria plastered on her face. Subconsciously Kakuzu leant against a wall, one of his hands trailing down to cup his sweatpants and crotch weakly.

His eyelids shutting over as his head tilted back, a soft smile drifting up his face as he gave himself a lightly squeeze to the thought of Lilith, and what he would do to her - had he had her alone to himself right now.

Gulping softly at the thought Kakuzu glanced around the dark corridor, his eyes drifting back and forth as he slid his hand up and then back down past the hem of his trousers and into his boxers. He did not exactly want someone to catch him doing something he was not supposed to be outside of his own section of the house.

At this point in time, however, it seemed as though everyone had been doing it, so it probably did not make much difference if he joined the club.  
Grasping his shaft in one hand he began to stroke up and down the length, his other hand being placed onto his stomach as he began to shift his thread back out to wrap around the girl.

On the inside Lilith watched as the tendrils began to tug and pull at her dress, her breasts popping out freely from her bra before being quickly entangled in the miser's thread. Her legs being forced apart while her ankles and arms were bound together, leaving her helpless and at the man's mercy.

Mercy was not something he was going to give her however, as he began to mould a thick and long object out of thread before her very eyes, the thread that was holding the teenager in place shifting to reposition her body and then the new phallic object to sit against her entrance.

Attempting to move away from it she could not move very far, while the thread began to squeeze her breasts and twist her nipples until she began to moan. The tip of the object teasing her entrance while a lubricant seemed to seep out of the thread to coat the rough toy.

Finally pushing the tip into the start of her entrance Lilith's brow furrowed together, her throat rumbling as she mewled in protest. Slowly one of her arms was freed, however when her hand moved to rub the nerves at the top of her entrance it was not of her own accord.

Knocking her head back to let out a cry of pleasure Lilith let a serious of uncomfortable complaints as the shaft was drove into her completely this time. Kakuzu did not take much interest in the obvious discomfort however, his body twitching as he pressed her body tighter against the walls of his stomach, forcing another moan to trail out of her lungs.

Her body beginning to tremble as the thread grasped hold of her hips and waist and lifted her up, her weight then being brought back down to rock her against the toy which was colliding against her in the other direction.

Starting to move in a steady rhythm, which was partly restrained because of the small space she was stuck inside, Lilith's breasts began to bounce erratically, her heat squelching lightly as she was driven down onto the lubricated cock.

Moaning in a mix of pain and pleasure Lilith let her mouth open slightly, while Kakuzu scratched his fingers down his stomach, the tips of his nails catching on the stitches and becoming trapped there every so often. His other hand however was still busy stroking the erect shaft in his trousers, which was either toyed with quickly and roughly, or slowly and gently from time to time.

His eyes drifting past his eyelids as he imagined just what Lilith must look like right now; with her mouth hung open and pleasured moans being cast out over and over again, while her body shuddered each and every time he struck her sweet-spot.

Just thinking about it caused him to let out a low growl, his teeth being brought together tightly as his eyes began to crack open. What was once a moment of ecstasy and self satisfaction was becoming something that just was not enough for him, he wanted more - he wanted Lilith's heat to be wrapped around his actual cock, not some toy woven together to mimic a half-assed attempt at what Lilith was really going to go through when he got his bare hands on her.

Snarling Kakuzu twisted his head to look along the wall he was leaning onto, the toy which was bringing Lilith to the brink of release suddenly stopping. Withering the raven pouted, her eyes twisting around in the darkness with some confusion.

"Why did you stop this time?" she asked through deep moans, her heat going into a spasm while the pleasure which once rung up her body became slightly painful.

With the thread around her body she could not deal with the problem herself, and so she was forced to lay there and squirm helplessly with her toes curled.

"Kakuzu, please… I'm so close." she whined, attempting to invoke a reaction from him.

The miser however ignored her pleads for now, hoping that keeping her at the edge like that would keep her perfectly moist and ready for ploughing when he finally had time to himself. That did not stop him bringing himself to release however, and once he had fixed his boxers and trousers back to the way they were before he was quickly off to pursue Sarianah again.

. . . . . . .

After some thinking Deidara finally came to an answer, his head tilting back up to eye the Jashinist up and down.

"You can get the back." the blond uttered, pulling Sarianah up onto his lap as he spoke.

For a moment Hidan just stared at them, his violet eyes shuddering as he thought it over.

"Fine." he spoke, coming to a final agreement.

Stepping over to the bed Hidan got onto his knees behind Sarianah, his hands shifting around to grasp onto her shirt. Pulling at it he ripped it in half, the torn fabric being taken from her body to be strewn on the floor carelessly.

The blonde vampire being quick to follow suit as he grabbed at her combat trousers and started pulling them off of her, one of the buttons popping off as he roughly dragged them from her body and threw them across the room.

Running a hand across his erection Deidara placed the tip to her entrance, while she struggled slightly as her body got squashed between both men. On the other side Hidan had been positioning himself at her anus, a sadistic grin on his face as they both grabbed onto either her hip or her waist. Sarianah had been somewhat wet at the time, and so it did not hurt as much as it would have when they both simultaneously plunged into both of her entrances.

A hiss quickly coursing through the air at just how tight she was from both vampires as they either furrowed their brow or began to smirk, while the brunette let out a rough scream.  
Beginning to move her up and down at a slow pace the pair began to either kiss her chest or her shoulder blades, while Deidara's hand's tongue began to lap and bite at her breasts, her perked nipples growing slightly red as they sucked on the raw flesh roughly.

Moaning loudly and screaming in a broken rhythm every time they dragged her back down over their shafts Sarianah pushed her head to the sky, her mouth hung open as she was ploughed roughly and vigorously by the two men. Despite the hard yanks to bring her down over their cocks they had been somewhat gentle with her, since she was still young, however they did not restrain themselves as much as they probably should have.

Groaning slightly Hidan started to bite into the puncture marks Deidara had left on her neck, drawing more blood to the surface for him to feed off of, his eyes glinting as his teeth and lips became stained with blood.

The girls moans being muffled for a moment or two once Deidara began to slither his tongue into her mouth and fight for dominance over their kiss, their hot breaths colliding together as the two sets of hands on her sides gripped a bit tighter than before, their shafts delving deeper into her body while they pushed as far into her as possible. Her body being drawn up to the peaks of their cocks before being thrown back down onto them, forcing yet another loud scream to pass her lungs.

The very sound snapping Kakuzu to attention, the tanned man's eyes growing bigger before he growled and tore off down the corridor towards where the screaming had come from. Screeching to a halt the man looked within the room where the noises where coming from, his vision being brought down upon the girl he was supposed to be hunting. However, she was not alone, in fact she was being fucked from both sides by Hidan and Deidara.

Kakuzu knew that Madara wanted the girl for her virginity, and now that those two had stolen it he decided there was no point wasting anymore time on them. His green and red eyes flicking down to look at his stomach, while the squeak of bedsprings, moaning and screaming went through his ears repeatedly.

"Fuck this." he uttered, feeling as though his aroused sexual temper was at its limits.

Lilith was going to get fucked if Madara liked it or not, and that was final; and with that, Kakuzu stomped off down the hallway back to his lair, many different ideas flowing through his head that needed to be decided on as he walked there.

Feeling the knot in her stomach beginning to constrict Sarianah began to shudder, her nerves tightening and twisting in on themselves as the two men bit, fucked and sucked her body continuously.

Coming close to her climax the brunette let out another euphoric moan, the two men slamming up into her and holding her down as she finally released onto their erect shafts. Coating Deidara's shaft they both waited for a few seconds before they started to screw her again, their crooked grins and lustful eyes glinting as they carried on mercilessly.

Coming closer to their own climaxes Deidara and Hidan brought their cocks into her as deep as they could go before finally releasing, their cum shooting up and into her before settling along the walls of her passageways, leaving her with a hot and sticky sensation in her genitalia. Groaning as they both pulled out of her there was a small pop, the pair laying her down on the bed sweating before they lay down at either side of her to stare at the ceiling with a look of appeasement on all three of their faces.

After an hour of resting Sarianah groaned, her head tilting from side to side as she looked at the two men spooning her in-between them. Both of them were out cold with her blood still smeared on their lips. The albino was snoring like a whirring chainsaw to no end, and Deidara was drooling slightly onto the bedclothes.

How she, and the still sleeping Deidara, could have slept through his snoring remained unknown, but she shook off the questions in her mind quickly. First things were first: how was she going to get out of this one?

Squirming a bit the brunette winced at the soreness that stung inside her core, reminding her of what had happened. Disgust built up inside her, horrified on how easily she had given into the temptation.

Shaking her head again she picked up the arm that was wrapped around her waist, carefully lifting it off of her. Leaving the girl with now only Hidan's arm over her.

Eyeing the muscular limb up and down she furrowed her brows, it was clung to her rather possessively, (which would make this much more difficult than it was to get rid of Deidara's arm).

At first she tried pulling it off but it did not budge, causing her to be pulled closer instead as he shifted a bit to slip an arm under her back and grab her breast from behind her.

Moaning lightly her cheeks flushed at her new position, which was no better than it was previously. Thinking back to her days of martial arts training, when she was taught pressure points, she decided to take a risky move. If he was as heavy a sleeper as he seemed to be then, there was still a slim chance for her to escape.

Reaching up to the hand on her stomach she gripped the area between his thumb and index finger, her hand tensing to pinch the area she had taken hold of. A small yelp was heard, and she froze. Peeking over her shoulder Hidan was still asleep, the sight drawing a smirk to her face as she observed her victory while pushing the now paralyzed arm off of her, and quietly slipped out of bed.

A deep frown replacing her smirk when she looked at her torn up clothes on the floor, now they were completely useless to her.

Spotting a drawer Sarianah quickly snuck over to it and opened the door, it was only a wish, but hopefully there were clothes inside the finely carved wooden box, and to her luck there were. Inside there was a hanger with a noodle strap shirt hung over the metal, and a pair of shorts beside it.

It was not exactly the best pair of clothes she could have found, but the rest of the items in the drawer was either far too small for her, or way to big.

Taking them out the girl quickly got dressed, her head turning now and again to make sure that they were still asleep on the bed across the room. Deciding to leave the shoe as well Sarianah left the room, her feet nimbly carrying her down the corridor and away from the two vampires as quickly as humanly possible.

The dusty and broken wood walls and flooring becoming stone, and when she finally got to the end of the hallway the area outside of it caused her to stop with surprise and shock.

As if she had walked into a painting by M.C. Escher the brunette looked up above her, and down below her. There were stone stairs and pathways going up and down the walls, and upside down along the ceiling, well into the darkness above her.

"How the hell am I going to get past this?" she asked herself quietly, beginning to walk down a flight of stairs and go through a tunnel.

Out on the other side the brunette glanced around, her eyes opening wider than before as she finally tilted her head to see that she was now upside down and looking at the floor that she was once standing on, looking up.

Continuing to walk she was somewhat surprised that she did not fall, her mind going crazy as she tried to figure out how exactly she was walking on the ceiling. Gulping she went through another tunnel, and a few minutes later she stepped out of the darkness to find that she was walking up a wall.

"I'm fucking Spiderman." Sarianah stated, peering down at the pathway below her that was not as far away as she would have thought.

Peering back at the steps the brunette took a small gulp of air, and jumped up to scientifically test if gravity would actually kick in and actually do it's job. Which it did surprisingly, and before her eyes the room began to turn to correct itself to the new position she was in.

The girl did not fall in the direction she was looking for however, and instead kept falling in the direction she had jumped. Bumping into a plight of stairs the room twisted yet again, forcing her to fall with gravity and roll up and down the steps.

Tumbling into a room, and then back out she began to fall up the steps, and then back down the other side. Dazed and confused the girl had decided she had had enough of the craziness this room was putting her through, her hands grasping onto the side of a door entrance to hold onto as the room turned once again. Finally finding some order of balance the teenager stood up, her hands bumping off of her legs as she wiped the dust off.

"I am not fucking jumping again." she firmly ordered herself, now knowing exactly what stupidity her curiosity had put her through.

Deciding to just roll with the layout of the room the girl kept on walking up walls, across ceilings, and underneath bridges aimlessly until finally she came to the conclusion that she was lost. Close by Madara had been watching from the darkness, his anger only bubbling further.

Not only had Kakuzu stopped searching for her, forcing him to look for her himself, but he could now smell that Sarianah was no longer the virgin he had been after. Gritting his teeth together the raven haired man growled, his fist balled up tightly by his side as he pondered what to do now.

Taking a deep breath the man shut his eyes to try calm himself down, there was nothing he could do now but take what was left. Even if it was not much, and if she refused he knew someone who would be delighted to see her right about now. With that in mind the man stepped out into the light, his voice gaining her attention quickly.

"Oh Sarianah!" he sang out.

"You shouldn't be running so close to the edge. You could get hurt, or worse." he added, eyes narrowing.

Turning to look at him Sarianah glared, a growl building up inside of her chest.  
"Like you care about that, you're the one who tossed me down a chute and started this fucking mess!" the brunette yelped, crinkling her nose.

"Now, now, Sarianah." he chastised, shaking his head. "I didn't mean for you to wind up with Hidan. I forgot which room the chute led to, and I thought it went to my room where you could be safe." he cooed, smiling softly in a way that did not reach his eyes.

"You fucking liar." she quickly retorted through clenched teeth.

"Tch, such a sharp tongue. You'd best be careful or I'll find another use for that fiery mouth of yours." Madara uttered, chuckling to himself.

"Oh, do enlighten me, you mother fucker." she spoke with narrowed eyes, taking a step back as he stalked closer.

When she dared to blink he was gone, but when she blinked again she found him standing centimetres away from her, while standing on the upside down platform above her, with their noses bumping together.

With a shout she stumbled back, her arms flailing as she failed to keep balanced. A pair of lean arms preventing her from falling when he bounced off the floor above and dropped down to her level to catch her, his arms wrapping possessively around her waist and pulling her into his strong chest.

"Also if I recall correctly," he whispered hotly into her ear. "weren't you the one who claimed that I was Sexy. And. Irresistible." he enquired, nibbling at her ear to cause her breath to hitch.

Quickly Sarianah felt her cheeks beginning to burn as she remembered those exact words that she literally screamed during her chase with death which involved Kakuzu.

"I never- I mean I was only-" she stammered, being shushed by a deep kiss which made her gasp in a way that made his pride skyrocket once more.  
Pulling away he smirked.

"Don't worry, I find you sexy and irresistible too." he uttered, observing the dazed gleam which loomed in her eyes shatter when he began to speak again.

"You know, I epitomise restraint all of the time. But time has tempered my patience this time round." he murmured, seemingly chanting the words like the start to a song.

"I'm hoping that by the end of this you'll tell me that you're mine, despite the parted history we shared. Which is poorly wrapped and hardly mentioned." he chuckled, stroking her cheek.

"Are you singing?" Sarianah enquired plainly, hitching her eyebrow as she spoke. At this point in time nothing surprised her.

"It's like I always say, don't make me laugh. Don't make me laugh so hard that you begin to ache." Madara replied, ignoring her to keep making his point.

"Come on, take a walk on the wild side but choose your last words wisely, this is the last time; cause you were born to die, and I suggest you would do best to beg." he growled, still attempting to keep the sing-song mannerism alive despite the angry crimson flecks flickering in his eyes.

"If you say no, miss - if you refuse - then this is your notice that I refuse to lose." he spoke, seeming a bit happier than before.

Allowing his strong arm to come around her waist the raven kept her in place close to his chest, while his free hand grasped her own to spin her around on the spot.

"What the hell are you doing?" she snapped, furrowing her eyebrows together.

"Say yes, my love, and go with a winner, believe me, that would be wiser. Say no, poor dove…" he chanted, finally ceasing to turn.

His arm throwing her out over the edge so that she was only kept on her heel on the ledge by Madara's grip.

"And you're a shark's dinner." he hissed, waiting patiently while letting his hand slacken.

"Fuck you." Sarianah snapped, glaring at him.

"Like anyone would give into you!" she growled, furrowing her eyebrows together heatedly.

"Fair thee well." he uttered, letting her hand go to allow her to fall towards a pool of water below.

Watching quietly there was a heavy slash which echoed up the tunnel she fell into, followed by a couple slashes then a scream. The very sound churning a smile up Madara's face. He could at least trust Kisame to do what was expected of him while he dealt with the disobedient Kakuzu.


	12. Chapter 12

It was one surprise after another for Sarianah, albeit a painful one this time. After falling into the water the brunette had broken the floor below the water and seemed to drop out the bottom, her feet landing her onto the concrete ground underneath ungracefully.

Standing up shakily the girl rubbed her aching nose, which was the second thing to bump off the ground once she landed.

"I just have the rottenest of luck for my face, don't I?" she spoke to no one in particular.

Her head tilting back moments later so that she could look at the ceiling of water to see a school of transparent sharks swimming about.

'How the hell' the teenager asked herself, staring at them going in circles casually.

Great, now she was walking around in a haunted aquarium. Shaking her head she walked on, looking from side to side for an exit of any kind.

"And you'll be a shark's dinner." she murmured, knitting her brows together, pausing in her steps to shake off the water clinging to her bare legs and feet.

"Damn it I'm all wet again!" she snapped with irritation, grabbing her damp brown locks with two hands to wring the water out of her hair.

"Tch… What was that guy's name? Kissy-something?" Sarianah asked herself, pouting lightly at the fact that she could not remember.

For quite some time the teenager wandered around aimlessly, her brown eyes catching nothing of interest on her adventures. Stumbling upon an old shower block Sarianah paused, her mind whirling with a couple questions about the cubicles.

Should she have a shower, or just pass on the opportunity to finally get a wash. Coming to the conclusion that she would take her chances the brunette went into the surprisingly clean area, the soft soles of her feet padding off of the floor as she examined each shower nozzle carefully. The last thing she needed was another trap after she took her kit off.

Deciding that they were perfectly alright Sarianah began to strip, her hand pressing down on the nozzle to start the hot water, each puffy drop of water soon growing heavy against her skin. Eyeing up the stream of water coming off of her the girl shrivelled her nose at the murky brown discolouring which was swirling around towards the drain, this place really was filthy.

Starting to scrub the stains off of her skin with the shirt she had found in the drawer the brunette sighed, part of her feeling slightly disgusted with the fact that she had given in so easily and that they made a mess of her body.

In some cases the water stung her skin, the soft pellets hitting against the move bites marring her skin, and the slowly healing puncture wounds on her neck, while in other cases the water forced dry cum and smeared blood which stained her skin to grow runny and slither down her skin towards her ankles.

At the moment she deducted that she was not the prettiest of sights, or at least she had not been until she finally got this, obviously, much needed shower. Scrubbing her fingers through her hair Sarianah eventually relaxed into the hot water, this seemed to be one of those places that she could finally get some peace and quiet all to herself.

When she leant against the wall, however, she soon realised just how wrong she was about the short lived paradise. Out from the walls a pair of hands shot out and grabbed a hold of her, the strong stone appendages pinning her to the wall while the brunette began to kick, struggle and scream bloody murder at the top of her lungs in frustration.

For quite some time she struggled, but it did not get her anywhere, and it was not until she tired herself out and slowed down that the hands began to draw themselves back into the wall, and away from her body.

Allowing a sigh of relief to grate past her sore throat Sarianah began to get dressed, her soaked through shorts and shirt clinging to her body which was otherwise naked. Hearing footsteps the brunette stilled, her body twisting quickly to see that the blue man from before was standing at the door, staring straight back at her.

"Kissy." she spoke, shifting into a defensive stance.

The man merely gave her an angry and heated stare, his eyelids narrowing as he stepped closer. After obtaining some distance towards her Kisame did not need any further help in noticing that her wet clothes were sticking to her body, the very sight making it clear as day that she was no longer wearing any underwear, or even a bra for that matter.

Boring his white eyes into her chest the shark like man could plainly see her nipples, which were somewhat erect from the cold air cooling down her already skimpy clothes.

"What are you looking at?" Sarianah asked, blushing slightly at his eyes that were inwardly undressing her. "Stop looking at me like that." she then hissed, clearly irked by his hungry expression.

When he came at her Sarianah attempted to dodge him but he cleverly jumped in the way, almost grabbing her if she had not shifted out of his reach. Trying to go around him the girl had no luck, and eventually she was backed into a corner with the creature stalking towards her.

Grasping hold of her Kisame quickly picked her up off the floor, the hands from before shooting out to hold onto her. These hands however were not about to let her go, even if she did stop struggling. Pushing her legs up and open another set of hands moved out to grab them, their grip wrapping around her thighs to keep her in place.

Expressing his pleasure at this simple device the shark drifted close to her body, his hips being pressed against her hips as he began to rock against her with a toothy coy smirk.

Moaning lightly Sarianah attempted to pull herself free, however nothing seemed to work. In fact, her struggling only brought more pressure to the grinding that Kisame had been applying.

"Damn it, Fish-face, let me go!" she yelled.

"I just had a shower, I don't want to need another one!" she added, feeling the man's icy blue hand slide up her shirt and grasp hold of one of her breasts.

Squeezing it tightly in his palm the man ran his tongue across his bottom lip, his teeth being brought against her collarbone to give it a gentle nip. Wincing the brunette groaned, one of her eyes screwing up as she clenched her teeth together slightly.

'Great, more cuts and bruises to add to the collection', she thought, balling her hands into fists.

Pushing up her shirt Kisame began to suck on her nipple, his crotch still shifting against her heat to draw moans from her mouth. Twisting the neglected nub in his hand the blue shark soon began to slide her shorts down before ducking underneath and then up again to grind his erection against her defenseless womanhood through his trousers.

Drawing another series of moans from her mouth the shark glanced down at her entrance, his face furrowing at the sight of it. Someone had gotten to her virginity before he had the chance to, but that did not put him off for long.

At least he could have her all to himself now, and with that thought he began to bite at her neck. Leaving a few marks in a trail across her skin, a significant sign which would represent his ownership over the girl's body from now on.

Slipping his free hand down between his crotch and her heat Kisame began to plunder her entrance as he ground his hips against her, creating a motion that made her moan and tilt her head back. Adding a third finger the man smirked, his hand roughly entering her and then being pulled right back to his fingertips before he plunged right back into her, causing Sarianah to call out in pleasure.

Growing tired of letting her have all the fun Kisame slipped his shaft out from his trousers and placed the end to her entrance, his hand making sure she was slick enough before he plunged right into her. On the first intrusion the girl heard a light pop, but she did not have a chance to really think and become accustomed to the new intrusion, as his shaft was plunged right back into her.

Screaming in pleasure Sarianah threw her head back, her body shaking as he began to slam into her erratically until he finally found a rhythm, speed, and force that he liked. Quickly the brunette had drowned out the sounds of him penetrating her with his shaft, leaving nothing but the echo of her screams and moans.

Grasping hold of her breasts Kisame began to squeeze them and then push them together, his mouth clasping around Sarianah's to start kissing her. Whirling his tongue around her mouth to taste the moist cavern he continued to pound into her heat, forcing her to moan into him.

Pressing his thumbs over her nipples he began to twist them and caress the swollen nubs, his hands giving her breasts a tight squeeze as he used his nails to flick her erect stubs roughly. Bucking against him Sarianah began to grow wetter, her body producing a thin sheet of sweat before her moans became loud screams.

Her head tilting back as she got closer and closer to her climax, however Kisame began to slow down to increase the duration of the orgasms he was giving her, forcing whines of protest from the brunette.

Pulling out slowly the shark slammed into her, hitting her sweet spot roughly before drawing back out at the same pace, repeatedly doing this until finally she screamed in ecstasy from releasing.

Following moments after her he gave her breasts a final, tight grope, his thumbs squashing her nipples against his fingers roughly. Panting Sarianah was released from the wall, and placed down on the ground gently by Kisame, who had a more than satisfied gleam in his normally cold eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

For a short while the area was silent, but it was soon broken by the clatter of footsteps. Madara had been stalking through the corridor, his face frowning at the fact that he could not smell the distinct copper scent of spilt blood. He had been so sure that it would have overwhelmed his senses by now, especially at such a close proximity.

Taking to a hidden stairway that led to the shark's quarters the raven haired man glanced around for a second, his thoughts pondering if perhaps Kisame was not in that particular area at the moment.

When he reached the bottom the very faint sound of screaming reached his keen ears, and he smirked, though the tilt of his lips faltered as he recognized it as angered yells.

Producing a new question for the man, 'Why would she be angry? Surely she should be in pain.'

Quickly his crimson eyes narrowed after it took him a good twenty minutes to pinpoint the location, whereas the yelling actually did turn into screaming during that time, but not of agony as he had previously hoped. It was of pleasure, and as soon as it came it had ended on an abrupt halt.

On the back of his neck the man's hairs stood on end as he rushed inside the shower block, hoping that for once he was wrong about his suspicions. In the far back of the room he saw his most loyal follower gingerly lying the brunette on the tiled floor, obviously having finished an unworldly act from the fact that they were both bare, and the satisfied gleam that shone in Kisame's eyes when the behemoth looked up to him.

"What. Is going on here?!" he demanded, his voice losing its smooth quality as the blue man pulled up his pants. Kisame gave him a questioning look, raising a brow.

"A little privacy would be nice, yes?" he enquired, but it did not appease the raven haired man at all. Instead Madara growled and pinched the bridge of his nose heavily.

"You, of all people, know that the main rule around here is that if anyone - I repeat - Anyone, with me and Kakuzu as an exception, entered your territory uninvited, you were to kill them. Especially if I dropped them in here." the man growled, trying to control what little patience he had left.

Looking to the worn and nearly unconscious girl Kisame furrowed his brows.

"But I already had unfinished business with her." he replied calmly, thinking nothing of what Madara had said.

The raven haired man simply gave him a blank stare, however, before speaking once more.

"Unfinished business? You mean to tell me that you two have already met?" he enquired, seeing the taller man nod.

Quickly the blank expression on his face turned to a completely confused one.

"How so?" he asked, unravelling from his previous anger.

"She, and that other girl with black hair, came crashing into one of my smaller pools on the higher floors, and unfortunately I was having a little swim in that one place, so they landed on me without knowing. Kitten here got in the elevator, and I was already planning on getting rid of them." Kisame explained.

"Surely you could've finished her off without a problem, then and there, then? Since the elevator was right beside your domain." Madara enquired, feeling a cold chill settling in his gut.

Had he known that the girl would have gotten this far then he could have forewarned Kisame and gotten Sarianah's virginity to himself, at this rate he was probably going to smack himself to death for his sheer foolishness.

"And what happened afterwards?" he asked with a small groan, deciding he should probably hear the whole story.

"Thought she was pretty hot so I decided to have a little fun… though before we could do the best part she went on and kicked me in the nuts." He stated, muttering the last part under his breath while directing a displeased scowl to the teen.

Standing in silence for a moment Madara pondered to himself before finally shaking his head.

"I should have told you that I was after her in the first place." he confessed, crinkling his eyelids shut as he groaned slightly to himself.

"Then why did you throw her down here?" Kisame asked, crossing his arms for his biceps to flex.

"Because she was no longer pure. I cannot mate with a girl who is not a virgin, so she was of no use to me." he simply replied before pausing, yet another thought wandering into his mind as he walked up to the female lying on the floor.

Before he could reach her however Kisame stepped between them, his pearl orbs leering down at the shorter man.

"What are you doing?" he hissed lightly while Madara sent a sharp glare up at him.

"Finishing her off like I should have hours ago." he replied, attempting to go around him, but the shark was having none of that.

"You really need to lay off of it, old man. Killing little girls just because they lost something you can't have is pretty pathetic… And besides," Kisame grumbled, narrowing his eyes.

"She's mine now. I've already marked her." he informed him, making his ownership over her quite clear.

Making a small sound of annoyance Madara sized himself up against Kisame calmly, his already narrow eyes becoming slits as he growled angrily.

"This entire plan is out of control." he hissed, feeling his gut wrench.

"What are you doing here?" Sarianah uttered, breaking the tension between Madara and the shark.

Both quickly turning to look down at her with some surprise, however the pale ravens expression quickly became calm once more.

"I had come to kill you, but there's really no point now." he confessed, pondering just how he could get his revenge on the girl without actually causing a fight between him and the over-protective shark.

"But, I've decided I'd do you a favour." he uttered, shrugging placidly.

"A favour?" Sarianah asked, narrowing her eyes with disbelief.

"You'll probably want to escape still, am I right?" Madara enquired, hitching his brow curiously.

"What the hell do you think!?" she snapped, frowning slightly as she attempted to cover herself.

"Well, I hate to be the sender of bad news, but… sadly, because of Lilith, you wont be going anywhere." he uttered, turning casually to face away from her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" the girl enquired, standing up slowly so as not to cause any more pain to her already aching body.

"While you were down here with Kisame Lilith found out how to escape, and instead of coming to rescue you, she left the house and left you to your own devices. I know, I saw it with my own eyes." Madara lied, holding up his hands to allow a swirl of smoke to appear and then reflect an image of Lilith glancing back at the house before running as fast as possible away from it.

Staring at the image with disbelief Sarianah shook her head, her voice increasing in volume as she spoke.

"You're lying. Lilith wouldn't leave me here, she's not like any of you bastards." the teenager hissed, baring her teeth angrily.

"Oh? Then care to explain this?" the raven haired man enquired, allowing yet another image to appear in the smoke.

Before Sarianah's eyes she watched, and listened to Lilith making a plan with the man to capture her, and bring her back to Madara.

Whilst she watched this the man made swift contact with Kakuzu, demanding him to come and carry out a couple orders for him. The large tanned creature coming somewhat sluggishly away from his den with Lilith in tow, his throat rumbling as he growled angrily at being disturbed yet again.

"And if you don't believe this, then I have the woman with me to admit the foul act of betrayal. Kakuzu managed to capture her, and drag her back for me." he murmured, raising his hand as the muscular man in question stepped out of the darkness and loomed over the raven haired man.

Lilith's legs dangling as she kicked and struggled against his grip, the monstrous man's huge hand covering her mouth so that she could do nothing but yell muffled words.

Standing glaring at Madara and then at the teenager caught in Kakuzu's grip the girl narrowed her eyes, she knew she should not trust him, but what if what she saw was the truth?

"Did you make a deal with this creep?" she enquired, direction her question towards Lilith who only looked back with confusion.

"Did you beg him to let you go if you brought me to him?" she asked again, furrowing her brow.

"Yes, but I did it to try save you!" Lilith yelped, managing to escape Kakuzu's rough palm before he grabbed onto her face once more so that she could say nothing more.

"I can't believe you!" Sarianah snapped back, gritting her teeth together as her anger began to boil her blood. How the hell could Lilith attempt to betray her like that.

Allowing the tension to simmer Madara finally decided to cease his delight over the conflict and speak, his voice breaking the heated silence.

"Now that the formalities are out of the way, it's time I told you both that at two o'clock you will both be trapped in here, and that only one of you can escape." the man uttered, smirking deviously while both girls whipped their heads around to look at him.

"You will both be competing against one another to get to the end." he added, motioning for Kakuzu to drop his little doll to the floor.

Hesitantly the man put the teenager down, his nails staying dug into her shoulder until eventually he was forced to let go when the girl shrugged him off to try get near Sarianah. Kisame however stopped her with an icy glare, which flicked up to Kakuzu when the man snarled at the way the shark had looked her.

"Now, now. You two aren't going to be in the race." Madara chortled, placing his hand on top of Lilith's head calmly.

"Good luck, you might want to hurry. Sarianah has already started." he mused, observing the girl as she twisted her head about and cursed under her breath.

"What are you planning?" Kakuzu enquired, prepared to beat him to a pulp if Kisame was not going to say a word, or do anything for that matter, for himself.


	14. Chapter 14

The brunette's eyes glared with a determined fire as she picked up impossible speed, and neared the wall to to do a backflip, landing her feet on it, then doing another flip to get to the next wall. Doing this over and over she was quickly over one hundred feet above the floor she once stood on.

Grabbing onto the ledge of the floor above she pulled herself up and purposely collapsed, allowing herself several breaths.

"Never... Doing that... Again." she promised.

That took way too much stamina, but it put a great distance between her and Lilith.

'Lilith...'

She clenched her hands into tight fists, nails threatening to pierce her palms. 'That traitor! Does she have any idea what I've been going through? What I had to endure?!'

Sobbing out the girl placed a hand to her stomach, growing more and more distressed. Her first had been two demons at once. Demons that were only slightly gentle with her, but for the most part it seemed that they didn't care for her physical condition. It's not like she was mentally damaged enough already.

Curling up she hugged her knees, planning on using the spare minutes she had to rest and recuperate for the energy she used up too quickly for her liking. What she had failed to notice was that she had stumbled into a room that may very well be her last due to an extremely displeased ginger.

"How nice of you to drop by, little angel." hissed the titian haired man, his exotic ringed eyes quickly noticing her lack of undergarments when she jumped in alarm.

Sarianah narrowed her eyes at him, shifting her body to a defensive stance. Was he going to try and rape her again?

'If he thinks I'm out of fight then he has another thing coming.' she thought, readying herself for attack.

"I am not here to harm you, girl." he stated, earning a shocked look from the brunette. "I'm actually here to help you escape." he added.

"What's the catch?" she asked, glaring at him distrustfully.

"Let's play a card game." Pein spoke, observing her placidly.

"A card game?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

"If you win, you get what you want. If you lose, I get what I want." he simply stated.

For a short period of time Sarianah stood, staring at him with dull eyes. There had to be something sinister behind this request, especially when it was this guy requesting it.

"Fine." the brunette finally agreed, relaxing ever so slightly. "I don't have any cards on me." she uttered, dulling her eyes further when the ginger haired man pulled out a deck from his pocket.

For a while they had sat observing their cards in silence, one card being placed onto the table, and then another picked up.

"I'm ready to show my hand." he spoke, glancing up to look at her calmly.

"I guess I am to." she replied, slowly dropping her cards down onto the ground.

"It looks like I win." Pein chuckled, throwing down a royal flush.

"Fuck." she cursed, knocking the side of her head lightly.

"So, about my prize for winning…" he murmured, sneering invisibly whilst Sarianah glanced up.

Narrowing her eye the brunette bore her vision into him.

"What do you want, exactly?" she enquired while getting to her feet, her body tensing when he rose to his own feet a little too quickly for her liking.

Before she could take a step back strong lean arms that bulged with muscle just slightly wrapped around frame, trapping her own arms to her sides. Blinking she saw that the ginger was not where he once stood.

"Just some personal time with you, little angel." he whispered lowly into her ear, using his canines to leave a tiny scratch on the shell.

She winced at the sharp sting but held her ground, forcing her body to stay calm. Feeling something hard poke into her lower back Sarianah was unable keep the small, frightened whimper from escaping her lips.

'Please! Anything but that! I can't take any more.' she silently begged.

Pein paused at hearing the small sound, a forgotten emotion settling inside his long dead and corrupted heart.

Pity.

He didn't want to scare her anymore than she already was. Nor did he want to hurt her. Eyes closing as he went deep in thought the ginger slowly released the young brunette.

Spinning around and jumping back she faced him with eyes wide in confusion. Watching his exotic orbs reopen with a soft expression making them glow slightly, the teen found herself relaxing, like she could trust him.

"I'll give you a choice," he began. "If you me what I want willingly, I will let you choose one of my brothers instead of forcing them onto you like before, and I promise we will be gentle."

Taken aback by his deal she blinked. "And if I resist?" she asked warily.

"All four of us will not be gentle at all." he stated firmly, crossing his pierced arms over his chest, which was covered by a black shirt that resembled her trashed and discarded one.

"Also," he added. "If you are willing I will help you escape after we finish."

With her heart screaming at her to say yes her brain told her to think it over. That he might be lying. But when she looked closely into his ringed eyes she saw no signs of deceit. Biting her lip Sarianah sighed.

"Ok." she answered, voice wavering slightly.

At that second the three other titian haired men appeared behind him, faces impassive. Hiding a small smile he gestured for her to choose, and she felt she was in that tv show The Price is Right.

Swallowing the thick lump in her throat the brunette roamed her eyes over the three, lingering on the one with a ponytail longest, thinking over her last encounter with him. His name was Animal right?

Not only had she broken his nose from headbutting him, though it seemed perfectly fine now, she nearly shaved his head bald with her bare hands. Lips quivering to a barely concealed smirk she pointed to him, feeling that she needed to make up for hurting him.

"I choose Animal."

The addressed man cocked a brow. 'She remembered my name?' he asked himself, stepping forward.

Lips tilting to a cocky smirk he stood next to her. "I knew you couldn't resist me for long."

"Don't let your head swell asswipe." she countered, eyes narrowing when he pouted.

Pein dismissed the other two, but made sure they hid somewhere close by just in case, and stepped up to the couple. Placing a hand on her shoulder, the action seeming to remind her of the situation she was in, he leaned down to peck her cheek, an action that was highly unexpected.

"Didn't I say we would be gentle?" he murmured, sucking gently on her earlobe, his pride swelling when her eyes closed in poorly hidden bliss.

Animal bent forward to capture her lips in a slow, sensual kiss. His lightly chapped ones massaging her plump, petal pink flesh that tasted faintly of cinnamon.

Kissing back the brunette felt two pairs of hands running up her sides, one of the wandering limbs trailing higher to slowly thread through her hair and deepen the kiss. The added pressure somehow startling her to open up, allowing a strong pink appendage to slither in and gently coax her to join the dance.

With a noise sounding close to a whimper escaping her throat Sarianah shyly weaved her arms around his neck, a show of submission that was added with a moan when Pein started to leave hot open-mouthed kisses down her arched neck.

The ginger kissing her broke the connection after nibbling lightly on her lower lip and leaned further to trace the tip of his tongue over the shell of her ear, nibbling on that as well.

Sarianah's breath hitched in surprise when both of them simultaneously dragged their lithe muscles up her neck and over her jawline, distracting her from the hands that were roaming beneath the shirt that clung to her form like a second skin.

A gasp left her rapidly expanding and shrinking lungs when their lips focused on certain areas of her skin that made her body arch, leaving dark marks that overlapped older ones.

Carefully, as to not hurt what parts of her body had already been damaged before, they pushed the shirt up slowly, letting their hands take an intimate adventure towards her bosoms, but stopping when their fingertips barely touched the undersides of her breasts and traveling back down to restart the journey a few times.

Feeling that the girl had been teased enough by their feather light touches Animal physically instructs her to lift her arms so he could remove the tank top. Now that she was mostly bare to them the two closed in on her again, hands moving to new areas and fondling her breasts with gentle yet firm movements.

Releasing the bosom he held captive and letting Pein take over with caressing the undersides Animal lowered himself while placing his now free hands on her hips and latched his lips to a perked nub, suckling gently and sluggishly swirling his tongue over it. His ears twitched ever so slightly at the low moan his actions brought out of the brunette.

Pein caught her around the waist when her knees buckled, assisting her as he lowered her so that her back rested against his chest. Animal let a smirk dance amongst his lips and lied on his knees and elbows so he could spread her legs open.

Leaning forward he gripped the elastic band of the shorts between his teeth, teasingly tugging them down till it hung off her ankles, where he plucked the article of clothing and tossed it where her shirt lied. Opening her legs again seeing as she shyly closed them he gave the teen a smirk before nuzzling her heat, tongue flicking out to taste what juices had already gathered there.

Lifting his hand he parted her nether lips and slowly slid his lithe appendage inside, using his other hand to keep her thighs apart and preventing her from bucking into his face. Sarianah twitched and writhed so much that Pein had to wrap his arms around her to keep her still, sucking lightly on her neck.

Mind clouded with lust the teen craned her neck to kiss him, shyly poking her tongue out and entering another battle while clenching her hands in Animal's hair. Animal replaced his tongue with his fingers, stroking her inner nerves while venturing up her stomach with his mouth.

Pein reached around to play with her sensitive bud with small pinches and delicate rubs, letting his blood rush and wash away all sense of mind as her euphoric sounds added to his lust as he continued to dominate her mouth.

Sarianah's nails began to tear through the fabric of Animal's shirt as she tugged on it, her bad habit of grabbing causing him to pull away and remove it. Now with his upper body bare, as well as Pein's since he chose to do the same, they both sandwiched her, hot, sweat coated bodies squashing together to create the most unbearable friction upon their sexes.

The brunette felt like she was going to burst, unable to keep her hands still and breathing erratically. Her core screamed when a hard bulge pressed roughly into her heat, and her lips parted in a silent scream. Ears twitching at the sound of scuffling Sarianah glanced down with her hazy and unfocused eyes to see Animal pulling down his trousers, an object alien to her springing out once they were past his thighs.

Cheeks gushing hot as the sun she averted her eyes elsewhere, speechless, but gasped when something brushed against her backside, two hand gripping her hips and lifting them so that the rigid item could slide between her cheeks.

One of the hands moved to nudge her forward in a way so that she rested on her elbows, ass up in the air, and Animal shifting in front of her to guide his erection to her face. Blinking and turning her head away shyly the ginger gently grasped her chin with his fingers, forcing her to look up at his face.

"It will come naturally, and I know you've never done this kind of thing so don't be embarrassed." he murmured almost lovingly.

If she didn't know any better she would have mistaken the soft look in his eyes for love, but it was only like that to keep up his part of the deal, and if he were to be honest he'd rather be gentle than rough so he won't scare her.

Pein lowered his tip to her womanhood, slowly pushing inside the slick entrance till he was halfway in to see Animal lightly nudging Sarianah's face towards his erection.

Hesitantly the girl stuck her tongue out and flicked the edge over his tip, not noticing it twitch because her eyes were clenched shut as if she were afraid it was going to jump out at her. The salty taste made her recoil for a moment, and she heard a light chuckle before a strong hand patted her on the head.

"Even though she's not a virgin anymore she is still innocent. How cute." Animal spoke.

Could he blame her? She was going to be sucking off of a 'thing' that normally should going inside something else, it just wasn't normal to her!

Flicking her tongue over it again she found that she rather liked the taste of the precum and lightly wrapped her lips around the shroom to suck on it gingerly, repeatedly running her tongue over it while Pein began to thrust in and out of her, gradually accelerating.

Moaning out when he struck her soft spot Sarianah ended up engulfing as much of him her mouth would allow without gagging, nervously pumping her head and still sucking gently. Animal clenched his teeth together with a groan, eyes squinting open to watch the back of her head heatedly, drawing his hand up and grabbing her hair to pull her in.

Struggling not to choke when he forced her to deep throat him Sarianah quickly got the hang of it and courageously sucked a bit harder while sliding her tongue against the underside of his shaft.

Animal pulled out of her mouth when he was close to release and lifted her head up by the chin to capture her swollen lips in his own, dominating her for a few moments before helping her stand on her knees. Carefully watching what he was doing he slid inside her entrance very slowly, glad that Pein predicted what he was planning and stopped thrusting.

The brunette winced and clung to him tightly, instinctively biting down on his shoulder as he stretched her further. When he was fully sheathed inside both ginger waited for her to relax and began to pump in and out as gently as they could till she began to bounce and meet their thrusts.

Pretty soon they were literally ramming into without restraint, attacking her breasts and neck when she threw her head back to scream out in pleasure, juices coating their shafts as they, too released deep inside her with identical grunts.

Resting for a moment they pulled out their spent members, and lied down on the floor with the exhausted teen. After a few minutes Animal stood up and left, leaving Pein with the job of rousing the girl from her short lived nap.

"Get your clothes on and follow me." he uttered after she opened her eyes groggily.

Sitting up Sarianah crawled over to the discarded clothes resting a few feet away on the cold stone floor and got dressed in the skimpy outfit. She stood up and faced Pein only to see him already walking away. He looked over his shoulder and beckoned her to follow.

'Wait... What if he's leading me to a trap?' she asked herself, but shook her head and quickly caught up to the demon.

Sure enough, after countless twits and forked corridors that left her perplexed and with a headache on how he could possibly memorize it, they were finally standing at the main entrance, the old, rotted and possibly maggot infested wood slowly creaking ajar whe Pein stepped forward to open it for her.

"A deal is a deal." he murmured, voice low and quiet enough for only Sarianah to hear.

Tears beginning to spring from her eyes she refrained herself from running up to him to hug the ever loving daylights out of him and took a couple steps. The cool night breeze greeted her welcomely, dancing with the strands of her hair.

"Are you sure that this is your choice, Sarianah?" the man spoke from behind her in a rather sad tone.

Turning around she gave him a confused look, but he simply waved it off and shook his head.

"Never mind. You should leave before dawn breaks." he said, and was gone when she blinked.

She didn't bother to look around for him, by now nothing could surprise her anymore. Sending the house one last look she leapt off the Welcome mat she was standing on and broke off to a fast sprint, never looking back despite the painful clench in her heart.

'I'm sorry Lilith.'


	15. Chapter 15

Constance: Sorry for the delay, college is a big problem! I hope to actually publish some other stuff, even if they're one-shots soon, maybe. Most of the stories I have at the moment are long ones, so they actually take far longer to post :( Anyway, enough of my rambling, enjoy the story!

Above the scene of Sarianah, running with her new found freedom outside, Kakuzu's emerald and crimson eyes stayed stationary. That meant Lilith was now trapped within the house with no escape on her own, but that did not mean convincing her that she would be happy here with him was going to be easy. Leaving the room to enter the mould scented corridor the miser hissed inside of his head, it felt like this day in particular had been longer than any other. Even if it seemed unfair and selfish he was pleased that Lilith had not escaped him, even if freedom was what the raven haired girl actually wanted in the end.  
Deeper within the house Lilith had lost sight of Sarianah a long time ago, who had previously ran away before she had time to think about escaping for herself, and now she was stuck in what looked like a maze. Furrowing her face for a moment the teenager looked around herself, her eyes switching from one side to the next as she tried to figure out which way to go next. No matter where she went it seemed as though she only got herself even more lost than before, and by now she was beginning to feel hungry.

Sighing gently Lilith stopped to rest, her figure propping itself up against a wall as she took the time to ponder the situation once again. Kakuzu had not said anything when she ran off, nor did he try to come after her, but she knew it was only a matter of time before he did in fact catch up. The chances were, like Madara had previously implied, the miser was not going to let her go easily. So now it had become - not only a race to escape the house, and to catch up to Sarianah and explain herself - but it had become a game which required her to avoid anything and everything.  
This was about to prove difficult though, soon enough Lilith could hear the monstrous sound of heavy feet and a low feral growl in the distance. Getting up and running in any direction Lilith did not care for what space or gap in the wall she slipped through, just as long as the sounds behind her faded into the distance as soon as possible.

Lost within the catacombs of the silence the raven haired woman tried to find another door, a window perhaps, but it seemed there was nothing around her anymore.  
Coming to a halt she turned her body to look behind her, she could almost sense that something was following her in a manner that made the hairs on the back of her neck shiver to attention.  
"Is someone there?" she asked with weak eyes, becoming wary of her fatigue and hunger which was taking its toll on her body.  
"Lilith." the dark voice spoke from the darkness, causing her to turn and look immediately only once she had thought it to be safe. Slowly Kakuzu crept towards her, his crimson and emerald eyes shimmering dangerously.  
"Sarianah escaped. You've lost the game." he spoke calmly, extending out his large hand to her as an offering.  
With a look of discomfort and distraught churning upon Lilith's soft face she peered across the corridor towards him with a look of hesitant trust.  
"So, this is it then?" she asked, speaking more so to herself more than him.  
"Yes, you're trapped here now." the large creature informed her. Drawing her shaking hands up towards her face Lilith cupped her face and covered her eyes, her mouth becoming ajar before her knees gave in and brought her to the ground underneath her.

Through the silence her sobbing quivered through the air, the miser taking purposely slow and gentle steps towards the woman. This was probably the last place she wanted to be living out her days, if 'living' was really the word for it.  
"Let's go home, you are probably tired." the miser spoke, bending down to scoop her up into his arms. With little to no protest from the woman Kakuzu took her back to his 'den', his arms slipping out from underneath her as he placed her onto the bed from before. "Sleep for now. You've been awake for three days." he muttered, shutting the door behind him. Laying there, staring at the cobwebs, Lilith allowed her heavy eyelids to collapse over her eyes, there really was nothing left for her to do but sleep for now.

A few days had past since then, her feet walking the same slow pace it had done the night before, and the day before that, if she guessed the time of the day correctly that is. Her head turning slowly as though it was being dragged by water, her eyes rolling across the bottom of her eyelids to watch a mouse skitter past. Entering the large room, which was constantly glowing with a blue glow from the television, Lilith stopped to glance at Kakuzu. His large shoulder blades squared against his shirt as he bent over in the centre of the room to watch the static screen.  
"Why do you watch that screen so much?" she asked, figuring it could start a conversation that was not as awkward as their usual short lived ones.  
"It's smoothing." he murmured, somewhat withdrawn from reality.  
"I guess it is quite soothing, once you get used to how creepy this place is." the raven haired woman replied, looking around to find cobwebs she had only just cleaned away the day before were back. "This place is filthy." she grumbled, narrowing her eyes. "You should spend less time staring at that screen, and more time tending to the place you live." she gently told him off, something she would definitely not have done days before.

"I like it the way it is." Kakuzu aggressively replied, finding no peace in the TV anymore.  
"When can I truly go home?" Lilith asked, still not quite lost for hope that she would get to see her family and friends once more. "I don't want to be stuck here anymore, it's filthy, dark and smells bad. I smell bad! There's no baths or showers at all on this floor." she began to complain, flinching when Kakuzu haphazardly and violently hit his fist off of the table he was now sitting at.  
"Stop complaining, your voice is starting to grate against me!" he growled in her direction, successfully silencing her without any effort needed on his part. "And in any case, you said you would do anything for me if I spared that girl's life at the start. You're still in debt to me, and even if you were not, you would have sacrificed yourself for her anyway. What difference does it matter where the outcome stems from when the result is just the same?" Kakuzu enquired, sat sowing his stitches into the skin of an animal no doubt brought to him after being killed and skinned earlier.

Furrowing her brow Lilith tried to think of a comeback, however everything he had said was more or less true. "You're here with me now; if it were anyone else they'd probably have turned you into a new wallet, or a rug." he spoke, looking rather amused by the image of Lilith's pelt draped across his floor.  
"You're going to kill me anyway, so what difference would it make if I died now, or later?" Lilith finally retorted, crossing her arms stubbornly.  
"Who said I was going to kill you?" Kakuzu enquired, looking up at the woman who had stubbornly put her little black, grubby suit back on. Shifting her line of vision away from his direct eye contact the young woman examined the TV, her hands fidgeting with the end of her shirt in a stressful manner.

"Please can I go to another floor with a bathtub, or a shower? I really don't like being dirty." she asked, examining the door longingly.  
Impatiently Kakuzu rose from his seat, his hand touching his hair for a moment as though he were about to yell at her again, however it did not come.  
"Fine." he spoke, putting down his knife to stride towards her.  
"You should have a bath as well." Lilith spoke, her nose furrowing gently for a moment.  
Grumbling the miser strode through the hallways, their feet creaking through the shadows until finally they entered a bathroom. Gasping Lilith stopped in her tracks upon seeing the cave they had entered, the walls were made of crystal, creating a white and blue aura above and around them, while a natural pool at a corner of the room was made of upright bits of stalactites. "Oh my…" Lilith murmured, stepping further inside to glance down at the water in the moderately medium sized room.

Sliding her hand in she was actually quite surprised that the water was warm, hot in fact. Smiling eagerly the Italian woman did not spare a single second in making sure Kakuzu was gone, and then stripping her clothes to the barebones, to jump right on in. The rock surface on the inside of the pool was soft, smooth like marble, and curved around her body perfectly to hold her weight and posture comfortably. "Oh, it's like I'm in a five star premium hot tub." she whimpered, enjoying the instant fit of the bath. "Why was he hiding this from me?" she asked softly, mewling repeatedly. Stilling Lilith allowed her eyelids to drift to a half-lidded state, a light sigh drifting past her lips.  
For a time she was not sure had past she seemed to just drift there, suspended in a world of her own until she heard the faint rustle of clothes. Feeling the water rise, and then the chaotic rush of it flowing out of the sides of the tub, she brought herself back to the world she was supposed to be a part of. On the other side of the pool Kakuzu had gotten in and sat down, his green and red eyes boring into her as she came to life like an inanimate object struck by lighting.

"I said you should take a bath, but not with me!" she plighted, twitching slightly when he merely glared at her. "Guh…" she whined, sinking deep into the water until she spotted the dust, dirt and grime from years of neglect drifting towards her. "Gah!" she yelped, jumping up to hold onto the elongated rock behind her that sat like vile teeth. "How long has it been since you had a bath?! The water is filthy in only a minute!" she snapped at him, furrowing her brow in a great deal of disgust.  
"Do I repulse you that much?" the tanned creature enquired, narrowing his gaze.  
"Yes! Why would you get into the tub without taking a shower, at the very least! You'll need to refill the tub now." Lilith huffed, allowing herself to pause when she remembered she was not actually wearing any clothes. Grabbing onto her body the raven haired woman looked at herself, and then the water, and then to Kakuzu. Dropping into the water she kept herself pressed against the wall, but it did not exactly protect her from the diluted brown water which was wrapping itself around her.

Sitting in silence Lilith let a small sigh pass her lips, so much for getting herself clean, now she was probably as dirty as Kakuzu before he even got in the tub. Glancing down the young woman blinked, the water was getting cleaner over slow periods of time. Observing the water slowly she tensed when he moved and more dirt came off of him, causing her eyes to flare and the corner of her lip to twitch. "Oh for…" she hissed, grabbing her shirt from the floor. It was dirty anyway, so using it as a sponge probably did not matter anymore. "Come here, and turn around so your back is to me." she muttered, somewhat surprised to see him do as he was told, albeit wary of what she was up to.

Rubbing her shirt roughly up and down his back, like a ruined dish-cloth, Lilith grumbled and muttered profusely. It was actually becoming clearer and clearer to Kakuzu that she had quite the temper, like himself, when something did not go the way she wanted it to go. Which was probably why he was being patient with her, since he did not particularly want to sleep with something that would most likely spend the entire time afterwards screeching like a banshee harpy until his eardrums began to bleed.  
"When was the last time you had a bath?" she asked, dipping her shirt into the water before ringing it out over the side of the bath.  
"I don't know." Kakuzu murmured, attempting to keep himself as calm as possible to try bring her back down from whatever thundercloud she was on.  
"I can't believe I almost slept with someone who has more grease in his hair than a chip-shop fryer." Lilith mumbled. "I bet there's even dust in your lungs and your mouth is as dry as stone." the raven haired woman joked, attempting to push him down towards the water by applying pressure to his shoulders.

Kakuzu, however, had other plans, and in mere seconds he had turned himself to look at her, whilst his hand grasped onto her face as he captured her lips as they hung ajar in surprise. For a moment she did not move, her eyes bolt open as she tried to process the information entering her short term memory, and then being drilled into her long term memory. Feeling her body slipping into the bath instead, Lilith dug her nails into his large shoulder blade, her eyebrows knitted together as he attempted to enter her mouth.  
"Stop it! I'm trying to bathe you!" she protested, upon managing to break free to gulp for air against his collarbone.  
"Have you any idea how hard it is for me to control myself, woman?" the beast asked, sliding his hands down her back to grasp her bum and lift her up off the bottom of the shallow side of the tub.  
"If it's so difficult, when why get into a tub with me when I'll clearly be naked?" she hissed, trying to worm her way out of his hold.  
"I assumed getting myself used to being around you would help." he uttered, stroking her let down hair gently.  
"That would be as successful as drinking little bits of poison every day to try build an immunity to it." Lilith retorted lightly with a soft blush upon her cheeks.  
"I know, perhaps I just like torturing myself." he quietly and casually spoke, weaving his fingers into her raven locks.

Crawling kisses down her neck and then along her jaw line Kakuzu lured her into an unprovoked kiss this time, a gentle press to her lips that slowly dragged out until she gave in and let him slither his tongue into her mouth to bat against her far softer appendage playfully. Feeling her hips being lifted up, in a manner that seemed almost like accurate positioning, Lilith did not take more than a second to register what he was attempting to boldly do next.  
"Lilith." me purred into her ear, as though he knew what was coming next. Allowing one of her eyes to crinkle shut the woman wrapped her arms around his neck, her nose pressing into his shoulder as the tip pressed against her entrance, he really seemed to leave no room for arguing at times like this. It still did not stop her from worrying however, and considering her open chance to at least try to ask him to stop, or yelp, for that matter, that she was not ready yet.

By this point Kakuzu had began to enter her, the tip of his erect shaft spreading the tight seal protecting her heat open until it left the late-teenager feeling uncomfortable underneath him. Pressing himself into her completely the miser began to caress her bum in an attempt to soothe her, his everything else content upon concentrating on her gentle whimpers and moans. Steadily picking up the pace Kakuzu slid himself out, and then drilled himself back into the woman. Her body hitching as she let a deep moan leave her lungs, her breasts bouncing freely against his chest as he began to pick up speed and power.

Sucking on her nipple the tanned miser dug his nails into both her arse cheek and her shoulder, his strength driving her down and into his hip until she could do nothing but hold onto him desperately and scream in ecstasy. Around them the water began to slosh, most of which spilling out of the bath and onto the floor. Turning Lilith over the miser grabbed onto both of her hips and began to thrust into her once again, a growl of satisfaction leaving his lips when he made her scream in pleasure. Quickly the raven haired woman grasped onto the bar like stalactites for support, her lungs heaving as she took in deep breaths and held her eyes shut tight.

Feeling herself coming closer and closer to release Lilith whimpered, her body shuddering underneath him as he leaned down to lick her ear and bite onto the shell.  
"I'm going to…" the raven whined through her deep and continuous moans.  
"Not yet." Kakuzu commanded, dragging her on top of him as he pushed himself back to press against the wall. Bouncing her up and down on his crotch the woman flicked her head back against his shoulder and made her pleasure known fully, her eyes opening slowly to look at him. His nose, where a scar sat, was crinkled and his eyes were shut lightly. The edge of his lips were curled into a faint snarl, whilst his teeth were clenched shut.

Letting go of what sounded more like a hiccup than a moan Lilith allowed her blush to deepen, his eyes opening calmly to look down at her as he continued to drag her and down his shaft quickly, and then slowly to drag out the scarce for minutes before either one of them would release.  
"Call my name." he stated firmly, ploughing into her as deep and as hard as possible. Clearly he had noticed that she had been watching him, and he seemed a tiny bit embarrassed by it. Capturing her lips into a chaste kiss he seemed to get even more excited when she moaned into his mouth breathlessly.  
"Kakuzu…" she moaned, wrapping her arms up around the back of head to grasp onto his hair. Feeling her insides clench Lilith gasped, and then screamed in pleasure when he hit the bundle of nerves inside of her. By this point here was no rhythm; just their obsessed panting breaths, and feverish skin coming into contact with one another to echo throughout the bathroom. Finally coming to her release Lilith scratched her nails down the misers arms, her chest heaving as Kakuzu came as well.

Wrapped in his arms they both slid back into the water, the woman turning to rest against his chest and try to catch her breathe, and for a short period of time Lilith felt safe. Her arms draped around his neck, her body weak from the amount of energy he had drained from her. Not to mention the tears causing her eyes to tingle as she looked at the ceiling through the strands of Kakuzu's hair caught on her face.  
"I'm so confused." she whispered, feeling the sensation underneath her now shut eyelids increase.  
"Confused?" Kakuzu murmured, tilting his head and dragging his hair from Lilith's face in the process.  
"I want to go home, but I don't want to leave you here either." she softly replied back, burying her face into the palms of her hands.  
"You are home…" he spoke, sitting up slowly as the thread creaked underneath them. "I can give you anything you need, I have so far. There's no need to leave." he spoke in a light, rumbling tone.  
"I miss my family." she whimpered, twisting away from his gaze on his lap.  
"I'm your family." he stated firmly, pulling her head around to look at him properly. "You don't need anyone else." he reassured her.  
"Then come with me, let's break out of this place…" Lilith begged, digging her nails into his chest.  
"I can't, I'm under contract." Kakuzu spoke, watching as her face began to sink and her eyes averted away once again.  
"Can't you break the contract?" she asked softly.  
"No, and it's not like I can get rid of it by killing Madara; and I doubt he'd just let me go if I asked to leave." he sighed, fidgeting with the ends of Lilith's hair.  
"… It's not so bad, I guess." Lilith whispered, trying to look tough. "I have you at least." she murmured, pressing her head to his chest. "But I might just go crazy if you leave for even a minute." the woman admitted, raising her head to look up at him.  
"I wouldn't leave you unguarded for even a second." he growled, clutching her head to his bosom. He still had not calmed down completely from what Madara had done earlier, he probably never would.  
"That's good." Lilith spoke, smiling for once as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck. "Maybe when he dies from suffocating on his own farts, since his head's stuck so far up his own ass, we can leave." she sarcastically spoke, hearing Kakuzu chuckle for once.

Some time had past, and within a hospital Sarianah was both exhausted and sluggish, her head tilting to look to the side whilst her lungs greedily sucked in air. Her eyes tensing and her body shuddering as she attempted to regain a steady rhythm of oxygen into her lungs, in an attempt to also slow down the rapid beating of her heart. The sound of an infant crying close to her calmed her down, whilst a strange feeling of relief passed over her as a nurse walked up to the surgical bed with a wrapped up bundle in his arms.  
Feebly accepting the crying newborn into her arms she sweetly cooed for it to settle down, and unsurprisingly it worked.  
"What will you name him?" asked the main doctor, seeming relieved that the procedure was successful.

Pondering over the question, Sarianah felt a name spillin from her lips before she could decide on it, as if it had selected itself without her consent.  
"Nagato." she murmured, running a single finger through the tiny patch of flaming red curls ontop of the babe's head. The strange name seemed to click something, because when she spoke it again, the infant's eyes opened to show a matching pair of purple tinted orbs, darker shaded rings giving a ripple pattern around the pupil.


End file.
